Três Gerações
by Black Twins
Summary: James Sirius quebra um vira-tempo, o que o leva, juntamente com os irmãos, Rose, Hugo, as gêmeas Black e Scorpius Malfoy ao tempo de Harry. E então, Rony quebra o segundo vira-tempo, que, SURPRESA, o leva, junto de Harry, Hermione, Draco, Gina e Astória e os filhos para a época dos Marotos. O que mais poderia dar errado?
1. Capítulo 1

**POV.: Lily Luna**

Estávamos no salão comunal da Grifinória, e estava vazio, graças a Merlim. Mas isso não significa que estava silencioso. Era sábado e o dia da primeira visita a Hogsmeade, portanto os que estavam na escola eram os alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano, que nós tínhamos expulsado do salão. James brigava com Electra por causa do vira-tempo que ela tinha achado no salão dela.

- Me dá isso aqui, James! – ela berrou. – Se esse negócio quebrar eu não sei o que pode acontecer! É perigoso! Me devolve, agora!

- Não! Eu quero ver! – ele erguia o vira-tempo no alto, então ela não alcançava. Isso não vai dar boa coisa.

- James, devolve pra ela, isso vai cair e não vai dar certo! – Rose disse, preocupada.

Foi só ela falar isso que Electra pulou em James e o vira-tempo espatifou no chão. De repente, tudo começou a rodar e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, nós estávamos no nosso salão, só que tinha rostos diferentes me encarando. Pelo visto fui a primeira a acordar.

- Quem são vocês? –alguém perguntou, enquanto eu tentava acordar os outros.

Eu me virei e vi um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, extremamente parecido com James e Alvo. Ai meu Merlim. Não pode ser meu pai né?

- Hã... me desculpe, mas em que ano estamos? – eu perguntei, ao invés de responder a pergunta.

- 1996. – uma moça ruiva respondeu.

Vish. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo. Finalmente os outros acordaram e James disse:

- Eu sabia que não ia acontecer na... – ele parou na hora em que viu papai.

- VIU JAMES! EU AVISEI! VOCÊ NÃO QUIS ESCUTAR! E AGORA, O QUE A GENTE FAZ? – Electra berrou, desesperada.

- Dá pra alguém responder o que eu perguntei há uns cinco minutos atrás, por favor? – meu pai disse, nos encarando e parando em Alvo e James.

- Então... Oi tio Harry. – Anabelle disse.

- Tio? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Então... Hã... – eu comecei a gaguejar. – Ok, por favor não se assustem. Harry, nós viemos do futuro. Eu sou Lily, esse é Alvo e esse aqui é James. Nós somos seus filhos com Gina.

Meu pai ficou em choque, enquanto minha mãe sorria. Isso significava que papai sobreviveria e venceria Voldemort.

- Essas duas aqui são Anabelle e Electra Black. Agregadas das famílias Weasley, Potter e Malfoy. Netas de Sirius. – eu apontei pras gêmeas. Papai sorriu. Ele sentia falta de Sirius.

- Esse loiro aqui é Scorpius Malfoy, namorado de Rose, que é filha de Rony e Hermione, e tem como irmão o Hugo. – eu sorri pros meus tios. Tia Hermione estava completamente roxa, e tio Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas. Que fofo. Ele sorria, mas de repente parou. Acho que percebeu o que eu tinha dito.

- Espera ai, filha minha, namorando um Malfoy?! O QUE EU FIZ, MERLIM?! – Rony estava realmente chocado com isso.

- Calma, tio Rony.

Pelo menos dessa vez não foi tão ruim. Da outra vez, ele explodiu a sala e mandou um berrador pra Rose. Fiquei com dó dela.

- Nós temos que voltar. Imediatamente. – Rose disse, séria. – Podemos ter mudado muita coisa já. É perigoso mexer com o tempo.

- Espera um minuto. Eu já volto. – disse tia Hermione, sorrindo. – Acho que posso ajudá-los. – ela subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino.

- Ok. Vocês são netas do Sirius, mesmo? – Harry perguntou, curioso. Não ache ruim eu chamar meu pai pelo nome. É estranho vê-lo tão novo, com 16 anos. Alvo era realmente MUITO parecido com ele. A única coisa que os diferenciava era que Al não usava óculos. Mas James usava. – E você é James não é? – ele perguntou a Jay, que sorriu e acenou que sim. – Bem, você é a cara do meu pai.

- Somos Black sim. Minha avó é Marlene McKinnon. Ele não sabia que ela estava grávida, e ela se escondeu. Pouco depois de meu pai nascer, ela morreu em uma missão para a Ordem. Os pais dela, meus bisavôs, "adotaram" meu pai e fugiram pro Brasil. Quando ele fez 17 anos e Voldemort foi morto, ele se mudou pra cá. Pouco depois que meus bisavôs morreram e ele veio atrás de você, Harry. Os Weasley meio que o adotaram também. Aí ele conheceu minha mãe, uma trouxa. Se casou com ela. E nós nascemos. Crescemos com todos eles, inclusive Scorp. Draco pediu desculpas por tudo o que fez contra vocês em Hogwarts, e vocês o perdoaram, mas não são amigos, apenas colegas. Ele perdeu um pouco do preconceito, mas não todo. Ele ainda se sente mal perto de minha mãe, mas a trata com educação. – Anabelle disse, sorrindo.

- Bem, tio Draco nos adora. Eu e Anabelle, principalmente por sermos Sonserinas. Sirius quase teve uma síncope quando soube. Vocês fizeram um quadro com algumas pessoas que morreram na guerra que eram importantes para vocês e ele está lá. Assim com James e Lily. Remus e Tonks. – Electra disse, sorrindo com a lembrança. - Alvo e Rose são sonserinos também.

- O QUE? NÃO BASTA A MINHA FILHA NAMORAR UM MALFOY?! ELA TEM QUE SER SONSERINA TAMBÉM?! – Berrou Rony.

- Tem mais. – Electra sorriu. – Anabelle e eu temos um irmão, mais novo, o Aaron. Ele é a cara do vô. Tipo, muito igual. Absurdo. Mas ele tem 5 anos, e ainda é santo. Se ele continuar grude com o Potter, não vai dar certo. – ela fez uma careta. Anabelle riu.

- James está no 7º ano. Ele é extremamente parecido com nosso avô. Galinha. Mas apaixonado por uma garota ai... – Alvo diz, olhando Electra maliciosamente, que corou.

- Quem? Por quem James é apaixonado? – tio Rony perguntou curioso.

Merlim, como era lerdo.

- Pela Electra. Ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela. – Anabelle disse, sorrindo. – Mas ela chuta o coitado. Mal do nome, talvez? – ela perguntou, olhando Harry.

- Talvez. – Harry sorriu.- Nós devemos falar com Malfoy. Ele tem que saber que o filho dele está aqui. - meu pai disse, e saiu, resmungando sobre a falta de sorte de ter que ir atrás do Malfoy.

Quando ele voltou, Astória veio junto e sorriu ao ver Scorpius. Eles mal tiveram tempo de conversar, pois Hermione chegou.

- Pronto. Aqui está. – Tia Hermione disse sorrindo e mostrando um vira-tempo.

- Um vira-tempo? Desde quando você tem um Mione? – Tio Rony perguntou, indo pro lado dela.

- Eu não o devolvi para Minerva. Ela disse que não precisava, que poderia ser útil algum dia. Acho que é esse, então... – ela respondeu.

- Como você não conta que tem um vira-tempo? Podíamos salvar Sirius sabia? – disse Rony, puxando o vira-tempo.

De novo não. Por favor, de novo não.

- Sai Rony! Não podemos mexer no tempo! É perigoso. – ela disse, puxando o vira-tempo. O vira-tempo espatifou no chão, e tudo começou a rodar de novo e foi nessa hora que eu desmaiei pela segunda vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

**POV.: Sirius.**

Eu e os marotos estávamos no salão comunal rindo de James, que estava tentando convencer Lily de seu amor. Obviamente, não estava dando certo, e do nada teve um clarão. Surgiram 14 pessoas no meio do salão comunal.

- O que, diabos, foi isso? – Lily perguntou, vindo correndo pra perto da lareira. Todos estavam desacordados. Isso não era um bom sinal.

- RONY! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Uma morena gritou, acordando todos os outros.

- Granger, dá para parar de berrar?- um loiro disse, mal educado.

- Parou os dois aí. – disse uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzas. Ela me viu e olhou pra uma garota extremamente parecida com ela, só que os cabelos eram loiros e ela tinha olhos azuis. Estranho. A morena tinha os olhos parecidos com os meus, senão iguais, e lembrava Marlene, na região do nariz e boca. A loira parecia uma Black, como a de cabelos pretos, mas... Loira? Olhos azuis? Quem diabos elas eram?

- Ok. Quem são vocês? – eu perguntei, curioso.

- Desculpe, mas em que ano estamos? – uma ruiva de olhos verdes perguntou.

- 1975. – James respondeu, estranhando a pergunta.

- Podemos falar com Dumbledore, por favor? – perguntou um garoto muito parecido com James. Exceto pelos olhos. Os olhos eram idênticos aos de Lily. Esquisito.

- Vocês só saem daqui quando nos disserem quem são. – disse Marlene, puxando a varinha, assim como todos nós. Eles se entreolharam. As duas parecidas comigo e com Lene se entreolharam e pegaram as varinhas também. A de cabelos pretos olhou ameaçadora, talvez um tanto... Perigosa. A de cabelos claros parecia não querer briga. A ruiva ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição e lançou um olhar cortante para as outras duas garotas.

- Ok. – a de cabelos claros disse, guardando a varinha. A de cabelos pretos sequer desviou os olhos de nós.

- Electra. – a ruiva disse, ameaçadoramente.

- Se eles não pararem de apontar a varinha para mim, eu não guardo a minha. – a garota cortou. – Potter, quando voltarmos para casa, eu juro que você morre.

- Eu? – Pontas pareceu confuso, junto da cópia mal feita de olhos verdes.

- Não. Ele. – ela rosnou, apontando a cópia de Pontas quase exata, que revirou os olhos.

- Black, guarde essa varinha, sua peste. – a loira, irmã dela talvez? Se era, era a cópia mais mal feita que eu tinha visto a vida inteira, pediu mal educada. E... Black?

- Guardem a varinha primeiro. – ela apontou para nós.

- Nós somos maioria garota. – eu ri, junto de Pontas.

- Eu já explodi o Hall de entrada da minha escola. – ela disse, séria. – Sem varinha.

- Vamos, guardem as varinhas. – Lily pediu, e nós fizemos o que ela disse. A morena sorriu e guardou a varinha, ainda parecendo preocupada. Ela tinha um jeito de sonserina que não me agradava muito. A outra, possivelmente irmã, tinha jeito de corvinal, e pouco provável, lufana. Talvez grifinória. Mas eu tinha quase certeza que a senhorita sou poderosa e mando aqui não era nem de longe grifinória. Não curti.

- Ok. Eu sou Lily Luna Potter. Esse é Alvo Potter e James Sirius Potter. Essas são Anabelle e Electra Black.- ela apontou as que pegaram a varinha e a briguenta sorriu, irônica, para mim. - Hermione Granger. Harry Potter, Rony e Gina Weasley. Draco e Scorpius Malfoy. Astória Greengrass. Rose e Hugo Weasley. E acabou a prole. – disse a ruiva de olhos verdes.

Black's, filhas de quem? E deus, não as faça sonserinas.

- Desculpem, mas vocês duas, Anabelle e Electra, certo? Vocês são filhas de quem? – eu perguntei.

- Somos suas netas, Sirius. Nós viemos do futuro, porque um cabeçudo nos levou para a época de nossos pais e agora outro nos trouxe pra cá. – disse Electra. – O cabeçudo número 1 também é conhecido como James Sirius Potter.

- Electra? – eu ri.

- Cala a boca. Papai que escolheu. – ela resmungou.

- Mas sua irmã chama Anabelle. – eu ri.

- Sirius, na boa, mamãe escolheu o nome dela. Ela tirou a sorte grande. Eu e Scorpius nos ferramos no quesito nome. – ela respondeu. – Meu nome significa brilhante e ele escorpião. Não acha que já me zoaram o suficiente?

- Brilhante. – eu ri mais ainda.

- Electra. – ela rosnou e eu fiquei quieto quando ela brincou com a varinha.

- E nós somos seus netos, James. – disse Alvo, quebrando a tensão.

- Só por curiosidade, quem é a avó? – perguntou James sorrindo.

- Lily Evans. – o outro James respondeu, risonho.

- EU NUNCA VOU ME CASAR COM O POTTER! – Lily berrou.

- Isso é o que você pensa, Lily. Vocês foram muito felizes juntos, sabiam? – disse Anabelle sorrindo.- São um casal tão fofo. – ela terminou, com os olhos brilhando. – Electra e James Sirius são como vocês, só que da nossa geração. Só falta ela usar um avada kedavra nele. – ela disse, sorrindo divertida. Alvo olhou ela, sorrindo. Estreitei os olhos. Olhei Pontas e Remus e os dois pareciam risonhos, apontando os dois Potter e as duas Black.

- Sério? Porque é o que Lily quase faz todo santo dia. – disse Remus, sorrindo.

- Viu, Electra. Nós vamos nos casar. Eu sempre disse. – James Sirius disse, sorrindo presunçoso.

- Sonha, Potter, sonha porque é de graça. – Electra disse, fria.

- Também te amo. – ele disse, divertido, e tentando abraçá-la.

- Sai de perto de mim Potter. Agora. – ela pegou a varinha. Ele saiu de perto imediatamente.

- Eu ainda sou madrinha do casamento. – disse Anabelle sorrindo. – Eu o aprovo, Electra. Ele cuida de você.

Faíscas verdes e pratas saíram da varinha de Electra.

- Cala a boca, Black. – ela disse, irritada.

- Não, Black. – Anabelle disse, puxando a varinha.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, parou as duas aí. Da última vez vocês destruíram o salão da Sonserina.- disse Alvo, sorrindo pra Anabelle. Bem, ele a olhava do mesmo jeito que James olhava Lily. Mau sinal. Terei que ter uma conversinha séria com ele mais tarde.

Electra abaixou a varinha, assim como Anabelle, mas nenhuma guardou.

- Ok. Agora, podemos falar com Dumbledore? Sério, é urgente. – disse Hermione. – Devemos voltar para o nosso tempo.

- Ok. Vamos lá, então. - Disse Anabelle, saindo do salão comunal, sendo seguida por todos nós.

Estranhamente, não encontramos ninguém no caminho. Bem, hoje era visita a Hogsmeade, e nós decidimos não sair. Quem precisa de permissão quando se tem o Mapa do Maroto? Paramos na sala de McGonnagal e dissemos que tínhamos que tratar um assunto importantíssimo com Dumbledore e explicamos rapidamente os nossos... Hã... Descendentes.

- Vamos. – Minerva disse séria, saindo da sala e seguindo rapidamente até a sala do diretor. Um caminho, que eu infelizmente (ou nem tanto, Dumbledore nos adorava), conhecia muito bem. - Varinha de Alcaçuz.

Minerva bateu na porta da sala de Dumbledore e nós entramos.

- Ah, olá senhores. A que devo a visita? – ele disse, calmo, e sorrindo para nós.

- Olá. – os que não pertenciam a esse tempo sorriram.

- Vocês são parecidos. – Dumbledore notou. – Creio que vieram explicar porque nunca os vi nesta escola e porque tamanha... Semelhança. Por exemplo, aqueles dois – ele apontou Harry e Alvo. – parecem uma mistura absurda de James Potter e Lily Evans. Aquela, - ele apontou Electra. – parece Sirius Black versão garota. E... Quem é a senhorita? – ele perguntou a Anabelle gentilmente.

- Irmã gêmea da cópia do Sirius. – ela fez um biquinho. – Por que nunca me reconhecem como Black?! – ela reclamou.

- Eu nunca vi nenhum Black loiro além de você. – Minerva sorriu. – Bem, e Narcisa Black.

- Ela puxou a mamãe. – Electra sorriu. – Anabelle, não seja chorona. Você tirou a sorte grande. Eu pareço com o trasgo do papai.

- Exceto que bonita. – James Sirius sorriu. Todo mundo olhou para a cara dele. A minha geração parecia chocada, olhando dele para Pontas. A geração do meio segurava a risada.

Ela olhou mortalmente e abriu a boca.

- Sem palavras de baixo calão! – Rose se intrometeu e Electra bufou, impaciente.

- Tipo, a Hermione tá com uma cara de "my baby!". – Lily Luna riu alto. Hermione corou.

- Nunca vejo ninguém falando assim... – Hermione começou.

- Além de você. – Rony completou.

Aí tem.

- Electra, você está me unhando. – Lily Luna chiou. Electra tinha os olhos brilhantes e agarrava o braço da pequena Potter.

- Anabelle, não grita. – Alvo pediu, delicadamente, deixando que a menina o estapeasse.

- Se controlem! – Rose mandou. – Merlim, parecem...

- Pessoas felizes em verem pessoas que elas conheceram velhas e agora estão com a mesma idade que eu e não sabem que vão casar e dar origem a papai e depois a Harry e... – Anabelle começou.

- E depois a Alvo, seu namorado. – Scorpius completou.

- ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! – Anabelle gritou. – É MEU MELHOR AMIGO! – ela bradou, e Alvo fez uma careta.

- Friendzone. – Pontas fez uma careta. –Pior que isso não existe.

- Pior você que nem friendzone tá. – Remus riu. – Tá no hatezone.

- Cale a boca. – ele chiou.

James Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

- Cara, você não é tipo meu neto?! Se eu não consigo nada com a ruiva revoltada ali, você não nasce! – Pontas bradou. James, Alvo, Lily Luna e Harry pararam de rir na hora. – E você, mocinho, - ele colocou o dedo na cara de James Sirius. – está numa situação igual a minha.

- Pior na verdade. – ele murmurou. – Ela tentou me empurrar da escada ontem.

- Por que? – eu ri.

- Ela ficou com ciúmes, né Electra? – Rose cutucou a morena.

- Ciúme de quem? – Electra chiou.

- James. Seu amor. – ela riu.

- Ele não é meu amor. E eu não tenho ciúmes dele.

- Ah, não? Você tentou empurrar ele da escada por causa da Parkinson! E quando ele saiu com ela? – Rose cruzou os braços.

- NÃO FALE DAQUELA... – ela começou a gritar.

- SEM PALAVRÕES! – Anabelle gritou, e a voz deu uma desafinada. – Ah, cara. Que péssimo. – ela limpou a garganta.

- Então você tem sentimentos por mim. – James Sirius parou de frente com a garota.

- Se você contar ódio e desprezo, sim, Potter, eu tenho sentimentos por você. – ela cortou.

Ele não se abateu. O cara era persistente.

Dumbledore pigarreou.

- Não pude deixar de notar que os senhores parecem ter um laço familiar com outros alunos. – ele disse, calmamente.

- É... – Alvo engasgou. – Resumidamente, viemos parar aqui por engano. Somos de outro tempo.

- Outro tempo? – os olhos do diretor brilharam. – Como assim outro tempo?

- O trasgo do Potter – Electra já começou xingando. – quebrou um vira-tempo e nós fomos parar em 1996.

- Aí a anta do meu pai – Rose continuou.- quebrou o segundo, que trouxe a gente para cá.

- Posso apresentar o povo todo? – Anabelle pediu.

- À vontade... Qual o seu nome? – Dumbledore sorriu. – Sei que sua irmã é Electra. – ele riu levemente. – Aparentemente ela será bem vinda pelos Marotos.

- Ah, vai. – Rose resmungou. – Vocês vão amar ela.

- Anabelle. – a garota sorriu. – Eu e Els somos Black. Tem a Rose e o Hugo, eles são Weasley. Tem James Sirius, Lily Luna e Alvo que são Potter. Scorpius Malfoy. – ela apontou o loiro, que abraçava Rose.

Weasley e Malfoy?

- Tem a geração antes da nossa, que são os pais. Gina e Rony Weasley. Gina casa com o Harry, que é Potter e filho de James Potter e Lily Evans. – ela deu um gritinho. – Rony casa com Hermione Granger. – ela apontou Hermione, que corou absurdamente. – Quer que eu explique como eu sou Black, ou eu deixo de surpresa? E tem Draco Malfoy e Astória Greengrass.

- Pode falar. – eu exigi. – Preciso saber quem...

- Marlene McKinnon. – ela disse, na lata. Eu olhei Lene, que estava corada e não pude deixar de corar. Há algum tempo já eu tinha uma... Queda não, precipício pela melhor amiga de Lily Evans.

- E Remus e Peter? – Pontas perguntou.

- Relaxa, o Remus casa e tem filho. – Electra fez um gesto de descaso. – Você tem que ser surpresa, porque eles já descobriram um monte de coisa.

- E o Peter? – Remus perguntou, depois de engolir em seco.

- Ninguém. Alone para sempre. – Electra sorriu levemente.- E relaxe, Remus. Ele é super saudável, o seu filho. – ela deu uma piscadela.- Ele casou faz um tempo, com Victoire Weasley.

- EU IA SER MADRINHA DO BEBÊ DELES! – Anabelle gritou, desolada.

- Meu deus, se controle! – Lene perdeu a paciência.

- NÃO DÁ!

Alvo batia com a cabeça na parede.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – Harry riu. – Ele ia ser o padrinho.

- Ia. – Lily Luna riu.

Electra e James tinham os braços cruzados e as testas franzidas.

- O que foi? – Lily riu.

- Eu implorei para ser a madrinha e sabe o que a Vic me disse? Que eu só ia ser madrinha de um filho dela quando me entendesse com o energúmeno do Potter. – Electra apontou James Sirius.

- Você sempre tem um xingamento diferente para mim. – James Sirius via coisa boa onde não tinha.

- Você merece. – ela chiou.

- Admita que pensa em mim antes de dormir.

- Claro. Elaboro novos xingamentos, penso em possíveis azarações e possivelmente alguma detenção com uma de suas adoradoras. Eu posso não ser um exemplo, mas ainda sou Monitora. – ela fez uma careta com a palavra "monitora".

Eu olhava de um para outro.

- Vocês vão casar. – Gina riu alto.

- Nunca. – Electra respondeu.

- Eu quero três filhos. – James sorriu largamente.

Alvo, Anabelle, Lily Luna, Rose, Hugo e Scorpius se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Você morre hoje. – Alvo mal respirava.

Ele tinha razão. Electra estapeava James Sirius sem dó.

- ERA BRINCADEIRA, SUA RETARDADA!

- RETARDADO É VOCÊ ACHANDO QUE EU VOU CASAR E AINDA POR CIMA TER TRÊS FILHOS COM VOCÊ!

- EU NÃO QUERO TRÊS FILHOS! ME CONTENTO COM UM!

Electra olhou chocada e largou o garoto para bater a cabeça repetidamente na parede.

- Eu... Não... Mereço... Isso. – ela pontuava cada palavra com uma cabeçada.

- Já chega. Se controle. – Lene puxou a garota para perto.

- Controle o Potter e eu controlo o meu gênio. – ela murmurou. – Sirius, você é meu avô. Aja como tal e não deixe que ele chegue perto de mim.

- Ah, Electra. – eu sorri. – Eu quero que ele fique com você. Minha neta com o neto do meu melhor amigo?

- Tem Anabelle e Alvo. Contente-se com eles.

- Mas eu quero as duas com eles. – eu argumentei.

- Vai ficar querendo. – ela chiou.

- Podemos voltar ao assunto principal? – Minerva disse, parecendo levemente irritada, mas sorria.

- Sim. – Anabelle sorriu. Alvo a abraçava e ela não parecia se importar. – Bem, nós meio que viemos parar aqui sem querer e já mudamos muitas coisas. Então, talvez, a minha ideia dê certo. Já está tudo ferrado mesmo. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ideia? – Lily riu. – Suas ideias nunca funcionam... Já as da sua irmã...

- Eu vou falar o que eu pensei e aí ela faz a estratégia. – Anabelle chiou.- Por que não ficamos e lidamos com Voldemort?

Lene deu um gritinho.

- Não diga que tem medo de um nome. – Electra revirou os olhos.

- Não é só um nome, é... – Lene gaguejou. – Você-Sabe-Quem.

- É Voldemort. – Electra cortou. – Aprenda a falar o nome dele. Você é grifinória. Seja corajosa.

Lene acenou com a cabeça.

- Fazendo uma pequena pausa no assunto Voldemort, - eu comecei. – Electra, você disse que Lene é grifinória, mas não disse que você é.

- Porque eu não sou. – Electra revirou os olhos. – Sonserina, meu bem.

Eu mal piscava.

Pontas e Remus caíram na gargalhada.

- Anabelle... – eu gaguejei. – Grifinória ou Corvinal?

- Sonserina. – ela respondeu, delicadamente.

Eu conjurei uma cadeira. Aquilo era demais para mim. Eu tinha 16 anos e ia morrer do coração.

- Me diga que isso é um pesadelo. – eu pedi a Lene.

- Talvez elas estejam mentindo... – Lene olhava para as duas, que reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. – Anabelle sorriu. – O chapéu queria me mandar para a Grifinória, mas aí ele achou que Sonserina ia ser melhor.

- Claro que ia. – Electra revirou os olhos. – Aposto que você ameaçou o coitado do chapéu, falando que ia rasgar ele caso ele te mandasse para uma casa diferente da de Al. – ela riu.

- Isso não é verdade! Todo mundo estava indo para a Sonserina e eu não ia fica sozinha...

- Eu não conto né. – James Sirius chiou. – Depois vem falando que eu sou seu irmão mais velho...

- Potter, eu sou o irmão mais velho delas. – Scorpius cortou.

- Irmão mais novo se apresentando. – Hugo ergueu a mão.

- SUA PESTE! – Lily Luna bradou. – E DEPOIS VOCÊ ME CHAMA DE MELHOR AMIGA, MAS EU NÃO CONTO COMO GRIFINÓRIA, CONTO?!

- Você é dois anos mais nova! E se você também fosse parar na Sonserina? – Anabelle bradou.

- EU ESTAVA NA GRIFINÓRIA! – James Sirius perdeu a paciência.

- MAS ELE QUERIA ME MANDAR PARA A CORVINAL E EU NÃO QUERIA IR ALONE PARA A CORVINAL!

- MAS A CORVINAL TINHA A MOLLY E O LOUIS!

- O chapéu pensou na Lufa...

- Dominique e Roxanne. – Electra cortou. – Admita seu amor por Alvo Potter de uma vez, garota.

- Só quando você admitir que ama James. E que era para ser Grifinória.

Electra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Anabelle corou furiosamente.

- Bem... Eu sei que você não ama James, por isso eu disse que admito que amo Alvo quando você admitir que ama James... – Anabelle começou a se enrolar, tentando consertar.

- Anabelle, não minta. – Electra colocou o dedo na cara da irmã.

- Eu amo Alvo como amigo. Você ama James como amigo. – Anabelle disse, convincente.

Para Alvo, que tinha uma cara de desolado, era verdade. O resto sabia que era mentira.

- Eu sequer amo James como amigo. – Electra cortou.

- É... Você ama como... Marido? Namorado? – Rose riu.

- Pai dos seus cinco filhos? – Lily continuou.

- Morram, as três. – Electra chiou.

- Alvo, você supera. – James deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão. – Ou faz como eu e não desiste. Elas são complicadas.

- Nem me diga. – Alvo murmurou.

- Tá bem, Al? – Anabelle cutucou o melhor amigo.

- Preocupado com a guerra. – ele sorriu levemente.

Mentiroso.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É sério. – ele reforçou.

- Continua mentindo, e eu finjo que acredito, Potter. – ela revirou os olhos. – Sabe que pode me contar tudo.

- Claro.

- Quando quiser conversar, só mandar patrono. – ela sorriu e foi falar com a irmã.

- Mande um patrono falando que gosta dela. – Harry sugeriu.

- De jeito nenhum. Ela estava saindo com o Zabine... – Alvo começou.

- Qual Zabine? – James franziu a testa. – Els estava saindo com o Zabine mais velho.

- Era o mais velho também. – Alvo olhou o irmão mais velho. – Filho da...

- Ele consegue sair com as duas e a gente aqui se matando... – James começou a resmungar.

- Quem saiu com duas meninas? – Rose riu. – James, isso parece ser a sua cara.

- Engraçadinha você. – James revirou os olhos. – Na verdade era o Zabine mais velho...

- O ZABINE TAVA SAINDO COM ALGUEM ALÉM DE MIM?! – Anabelle e Electra gritaram juntas e depois se entreolharam. – ELE NÃO FEZ ISSO!

- Mas ele não estava saindo com a Molly? – Hugo riu.

- E tem a Roxy... – Scorpius riu.

Nós caímos na gargalhada.

- O cara é um gênio. – eu não pude deixar de falar. – Saiu com quatro garotas ao mesmo tempo.

- Duas Weasley e duas Black. – Pontas riu.

- Talvez meu filho devesse ficar amigo dele antes de casar... – Remus riu.

- A Domi não estava saindo com um Zabine também? – Scorpius franziu a testa.

Nós nos entreolhamos.

- Não, era o Victor. – Electra deu de ombros. – Ele é o irmão mais novo do traste que vai morrer assim que eu voltar ao meu tempo e matá-lo com a ajuda de Anabelle, Roxy e Molly.

Dumbledore pigarreou:

- Sei que é um assunto... Delicado, meninas. – ele disse, olhando as gêmeas. – Mas as senhoritas podem resolvê-lo depois. – ele sorriu levemente. – Agora, como pretende lutar contra Voldemort, senhorita Anabelle?

Anabelle olhou Electra.

- Vamos ao contexto histórico familiar ou posso pedir logo de cara para ficarmos aqui e lutarmos contra ele? – Electra perguntou.

- Conte o histórico familiar primeiro senhorita Electra. E creio que podem ficar aqui, se puderem ajudar. – Dumbledore disse, interessado.

- Professor, é que... Bem, o senhor já deve ter ouvido falar de Horcruxes. – Electra disse.

Que diabo era isso? Os olhos do diretor endureceram. Obviamente ele sabia o que era e não gostava nem um pouco disso.

- O que seriam Horcruxes? – Lily perguntou. A geração de Harry parecia tão confusa quanto.

- Horcruxes, são, resumidamente, pedaços da alma que o bruxo coloca em algum objeto. Ele não morre. Tipo, você pode cortar a garganta do cara, mas ele não morre. – Scorpius explicou.

- Você-Sabe-Quem fez isso? – Lene olhou, horrorizada.

- Sim. – Electra retomou a palavra. – Ele precisa matar alguém, assim um pedaço da alma se separa. Ele faz um feitiço, que eu não faço a menor ideia de qual seja, e prende esse pedaço de alma num objeto, com muitos feitiços de proteção e bem escondido.

- Voldemort tem sete Horcruxes. – Anabelle continuou. – O diário, a cobra, a Taça de Hufflepuff, o diadema de Ravenclaw, o medalhão de Slytherin, o anel de Servolo Gaunt e Harry.

Nós olhamos Harry, chocado, que mexia na cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

- Não era para contar! – Lily beliscou a garota.

- Foi sem querer! – Anabelle olhou, culpada.

- Tudo bem. – Alvo suspirou. – De qualquer forma, destruindo essas Horcruxes...

- Voldemort será mortal. – James Sirius completou.

- Voldemort tornando a ser mortal... – Rose sorriu largamente.

- Morre fácil como uma formiga nas mãos do poderoso Harry Potter. – Hugo riu.

Nós não pudemos deixar de rir. Harry parecia encabulado, mas sorria.

- Mas como vamos destruir o pedaço de alma no Harry sem machucar o Harry? – Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Calma. – Anabelle sorriu. – Você está falando com a geração que nasceu _**depois**_ da guerra. Nós sabemos como cada uma foi destruída, e sabemos como destruir o pedaço de alma do Voldemort no Harry sem matar o Harry.

- Meio óbvio que isso é possível, considerando que ele tem três filhos. – Hugo revirou os olhos.

- Só tem um problema. – Electra disse e todo mundo olhou para a cara dela. – Tio Harry, tio Rony e tia Mione fizeram questão de nunca conta a ninguém onde as Horcruxes ficavam. Nós sabemos quais são, como mata-las, mas não sabemos **onde** estão. Nós podemos resolver isso rapidamente. Sabe, se nos empenharmos em lembrar das histórias, por onde eles passaram, onde diabos elas foram destruídas, nós podemos fazer um tipo de mapa, ou lista de possíveis locais e então vamos caçá-las.

- Você faz parecer tão fácil. – Rony revirou os olhos. – Somos um grupo grande.

- E é aí que temos vantagem. – Electra começou a andar de um lado para outro. – Vocês não podiam perder o medalhão, então vocês o colocavam no pescoço, mas ele ainda tinha o pedaço de alma de Voldemort, e vocês meio que só viam coisas ruins, isso era influência do próprio Voldy.

- O que indica que não podemos ter contato direto com nenhuma das Horcruxes. Elas acham nossos medos e aí usa isso para nos manipular. – Anabelle continuou. – Só não entendi porque você trouxe isso. Nós sabemos que não podemos usá-las.

- Porque, minha querida, - Electra sorriu. – Nós podemos nos dividir para adivinhar onde elas estão. Nunca sairemos sozinhos, separados, mas...

- É uma confusão um grupo tão grande se entender. – Remus completou.

- Talvez, no máximo, grupos de cinco. – ela deu de ombros.- Depois nós resolvemos.

- A questão é como vamos encontrar essas Horcruxes. – Alvo resmungou. – Pai, você podia ter falado alguma coisa.

- Ele falou. – James Sirius disse, do nada. – Casa dos Gaunt. A lembrança. – ele continuou. – E... Hogwarts. Hogwarts era como a casa de Voldemort.

- E a caverna, no dia que Dumbledore é assassinado. – Anabelle disse, avoada.

- MAS DE NOVO?! – Rose gritou. – Deus, Anabelle.

- Não há problema. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Eu sou velho, é de se esperar que um velho morra.

- Mas... – eu comecei. – Você disse caverna, Hogwarts e casa dos Gaunt. A questão é... Quem são os Gaunt?

- Uma família antiga, os antepassados de Voldemort. – Dumbledore respondeu. – A mãe de Voldemort era uma Gaunt.

- É, ela morreu depois que ele nasceu. O pai de Voldemort era trouxa. – Lily Luna completou. – Talvez por isso ele odeie tanto os trouxas. Quer dizer, o cara abandonou a mãe dele grávida.

- Mas ele estava sob efeito da poção do amor, lembra? Tecnicamente ele não estava... Lúcido. – Hugo disse.

- Sim, mas ele precisava mesmo abandonar? – Rose franziu o cenho.

- A questão não é mulher ter sido abandonada ou não, a questão é que... Onde fica? – Pontas interrompeu a discussão.

- Um vilarejo que eu vou lembrar o nome um dia. – Scorpius deu de ombros. –Não se preocupe, temos Rose.

- Podemos ficar? – Anabelle pediu. – Aí nós destruímos Voldemort e então...

- Teremos uma família completa. – Electra completou baixo.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

- Quem morre na guerra? – eu perguntei.

- Não... Não interessa. – Harry gaguejou.

- Harry. – Lily torceu a orelha do garoto. – Fale.

- Fala logo. Nós vamos fazer de tudo para salvar eles. – Rony pediu.

- Os Marotos todos. Lily Evans. Marlene McKinnon. – Rose disse de um fôlego só. – Ninfadora Tonks. Régulo Black. Fred Weasley.

Eu tornei a me sentar na cadeira.

- Como vocês nascem se eu morro? – eu murmurei, depois de uns cinco minutos, em que todos estávamos em silêncio.

- Bem, meu pai nasceu antes disso. É que... Ele foi parar no Brasil. – Anabelle respondeu. – Lene é nossa avó.

- E... Você não sabia do papai. – Electra completou. – Marlene morreu pouco depois que papai nasceu, e você morreu quando Harry tinha 15.

- Ano passado. – Harry completou. – Belatriz Lestrange é a culpada.

- Nada que eu não resolva. – Anabelle deu um sorrisinho... Sonserino demais para alguém que tinha cara de anjo.

- Ela casa com Rodolfo Lestrange? – eu chiei. – Além de me matar, aquela vaca casa com aquela coisa do Lestrange?

- Relaxa, eles não vão ter filhos. O mundo estará livre de inúteis como eles. – Electra disse com toda a delicadeza possível de alguém que era a cara de Belatriz.

- Cara, eu acho que ela e a Belatriz seriam ótimas amigas, se não fossem tão diferentes. – Pontas deu uma risadinha.

- São seus genes Sirius, não tenho culpa de nada. – ela ergueu os braços.

- Me sinto adotada. – Anabelle resmungou.

- Bem, pelo menos não está sendo comparada a assassina do nosso avô!

- Pensando assim... – Anabelle riu levemente.

- Então os senhores decidiram ficar? – Minerva perguntou.

- Se Dumbledore deixar... – Hugo riu.

- Os senhores podem ficar. – Dumbledore riu. – Mas gostaria que experimentassem o chapéu. Eu vou manda-los a Grifinória de qualquer maneira, mas eu queria muito saber onde os senhores iriam parar dessa vez.

- Antes disso. – Pontas começou. – Quem aqui é Sonserino?

As minhas gêmeas, Rose, Scorpius e Alvo ergueram as mãos.

- Alvo?- ele deu uma engasgada.

- É isso aí. Ele disse que eu não tenho nada grifinório. – Alvo revirou os olhos, rindo. – Ovelha negra dos Potter se apresentando.

- Quem vai primeiro? – Minerva perguntou, risonha, com o chapéu em mãos.

- Eu. – Harry se aproximou e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

- Deus, Evans e Potter. – o chapéu resmungou. – Bom garoto. Corajoso, muito corajoso. Enfrentou Voldemort 5 vezes e tem apenas 16 anos. Admirável.

- CINCO?! – Lily e Pontas gritaram. – HARRY!

Harry encolheu os ombros, mas não parecia remotamente culpado.

- Seria ótimo sonserino, sim... – o chapéu continuou. – Porém... GRIFINÓRIA!

- Meu filho é grifinório. – Pontas disse, estufando o peito. – Viu Lily. Nosso filho é um bruxo corajoso, poderoso e...

- IRRESPONSÁVEL! É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ É, HARRY... Qual o nome do meio dele?

- James. – Hugo riu.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! – ela continuou. – SE EU PUDESSE TE DEIXAVA DE CASTIGO PARA O RESTO DA VIDA, SEU… FILHO DO POTTER! Igualzinho a ele!

- Deus, sem chilique. – Lily Luna riu.- Se acalme.

- Próximo? – Minerva riu.

- Hã... Eu. – Mione pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça.

- Ah, mais uma Weasley. – chapéu deu uma risadinha e Hermione corou – Inteligente, sim... Muito inteligente. Corvinal seria uma boa ideia. Mas... Coragem. Muita coragem, além do comum para garotas da sua idade, Weasley.

- É Granger!

- Weasley. – ele cortou. – Bem, acho que está decidido. GRIFINÓRIA!

- Eu. – Anabelle correu e pegou o chapéu. – Oi!

- Potter. James Potter e Lily Evans, quantos Potter vão ser até que eu me aposente?!

- Eu não sou Potter. – ela corou furiosamente. – Sou Black.

- Garota, tenha uma personalidade definida! – ele bradou. – Não sei para onde te mando! Lufa-Lufa. Sim, Lufa-Lufa, mas... Briguenta demais. Não. Corvinal, mas... Não, não. Grifinória? Sonserina? Não, você não tem o gênio forte sonserino... GRIFINÓRIA!

- Hã? Mas você me colocou na Sonserina da outra vez! – Anabelle protestou.

- Sim, mas ou a senhorita me convenceu, Potter, ou a senhorita mudou muito. – o chapéu devolveu. – Talvez eu devesse testar a sua irmã agora.

- Me dê. –Electra pegou o chapéu. – É bom que não diga que sou Grifinória.

- Sua irmã era indecisa, você é confusa. – o chapéu resmungou. – Bem, inteligência corvinal, ambição e astúcia sonserinas. Lealdade lufana. Coragem e nobreza da Grifinória.

- Me diz, como isso é possível? – Lene chiou.

- Sei lá. As duas são confusas. – eu dei de ombros.

- Naturalmente, eu a mandaria para a Grifinória ou Sonserina...

- NÃO OUSE FALAR QUE EU SOU GRIFINÓRIA!

- Que revolta. – Remus riu.

- Eu a colocaria na Grifinória. Suas características são mais acentuadas... Merlim, pensamentos malignos. Sonserina ou Grifinória?

- SE RESOLVE!

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- Hã? – ela arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

Nós caímos na gargalhada.

- Mas... No primeiro ano você disse que eu era Sonserina exemplar!

- Não, eu ainda estou lendo sua mente garota e pelas suas lembranças, garanto que disse que você era sonserina e grifinória exemplar. E, você, mocinha que foi antes. Você foi por causa de um garoto!

Nós nos viramos lentamente para ela. Anabelle estava corada. Alvo estreitou os olhos.

- Agora, Potter, me entregue a outra pessoa. Já chega dos seus pensamentos. – ele chiou.

- Eu não sou Potter! – Electra gritou, tirando o chapéu.

- Só você acha que não é. – ele respondeu. – Próximo?

- Eu. – Rose riu.

- Malfoy? – o chapéu riu. – Ah, sim mais fácil... Sonserina seria ótimo, mas... GRIFINÓRIA!

- Que rápido. – Rosie riu.

- Eu. – Lily Luna pulou até o chapéu.

- Sem dúvidas, Weasley. GRIFINÓRIA!

Nós olhamos de Lily para Hugo.

- Ah, cara, eu sabia que vocês iam casar! – Anabelle deu um gritinho.

James Sirius, Harry, Alvo e Pontas não pareciam felizes.

- Tá, agora é minha vez. – Alvo foi em direção ao chapéu. – Pense muito bem no que vai falar. –ele colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

- SONSERINA! – o chapéu mal encostou na cabeça do garoto. – Você é o Potter mais esquisito que eu já li a mente.

- Não adianta, eu sou sonserino. – Alvo riu, tirando o chapéu.

- Uma grifinória com um sonserino. – James Sirius brincou.

- Não diga que é a McLaggen. – Anabelle se virou para Alvo.

As garotas deram um tapa na própria testa.

- Pode ficar calma que não é ela. – Alvo riu.

- Ótimo. – ela cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho.

- Eu. – Scorpius riu, indo até o chapéu.

- Malfoy... Bem, coragem, sim e... Astúcia e nobreza... GRIFINÓRIA!

- Tipo, Potter na Sonserina, Malfoy na Grifinória. Tem algo errado aí. – Remus riu. – Vocês são a geração mais esquisita de Potter, Black, Weasley e Malfoy da história.

- Eu. – James Sirius seguiu até o chapéu, depois de cutucar a cintura de Electra, que não poupou um tapa. Agressiva demais. – Seja o que Merlim quiser. – ele riu, colocando o chapéu na cabeça.

- Deus, Potter. – o chapéu resmungou. – Pare de pensar na garota. – ele brigou e James e Electra coraram furiosamente. – Grifinória, sim... Mas... Corvinal seria uma boa ideia.

- Ele, na Corvinal? – Electra deu uma risadinha. – Sim, ele é inteligente, até eu admito, mas não a esse ponto.

- Ela admitiu. – Anabelle riu baixo.

- Grifinória é a segunda melhor opção... Sim, ele é corajoso. – chapéu estava demorando tanto quanto nas minhas meninas.

- Como assim segunda melhor opção? Seu chapéu embolorado... – James Sirius começou a xingar e o chapéu abriu o rasgo:

- SONSERINA!

James Sirius pareceu em choque, assim como os outros. Electra olhou o garoto de cima a baixo e franziu a testa:

- Ele não tem jeito de sonserino. – ela admitiu

- SONSERINA?! SONSERINA?! – James Sirius gritou.

- Ele é o líder dos grifinórios anti-sonserina. – Lily Luna explicou. – Só tem as exceções da família, Bells e Electra, obviamente.

- Eu não sou sonserino. – ele resmungou colocando o chapéu na mesa. – Como? Você mal encostou em mim no primeiro ano.

- Não seja idiota. Sonserina é a melhor. – Electra cortou.

- Sonserina nunca seria melhor do que Grifinória. Lógico, a Sonserina tem _**você**_, mas... – James Sirius sorriu largamente para a garota, que não poupou uma careta, idêntica a de Belatriz sempre que via Pontas.

Elas eram bem parecidas, mas eu tinha certeza de que a minha menina não era como ela. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, Rony pigarreou:

- Minha vez.- e foi até o chapéu.

- Ah, mais um Weasley. Vocês parecem coelhos. Sei para onde te mandar, garoto. GRIFINÓRIA!

Rony riu e tirou o chapéu, oferecendo-o a irmã.

- Outra Potter. Bem, já sei o que devo fazer. A senhorita é muito corajosa. GRIFINÓRIA!

- Eu vou agora. – Draco foi até Gina e pegou o chapéu, gentilmente, e o colocou na própria cabeça.

- Ah, sim, mais um Malfoy...Bem, razoavelmente corajoso, como o Potter estranho, e sim segue os próprios sonhos. Não há duvidas, SONSERINA!

- Ast? –Draco chamou. – Sua vez. Você é a última. – ele sorriu.

- Malfoy pode ser gentil? – Mione parecia extremamente surpresa.

- Tenho meus motivos, Granger. – ele respondeu. – Aliás, a partir de agora, posso ser educado com os quatro. Se forem educados comigo.

- Feito. – Harry estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Malfoy.

A geração mais nova parecia agradecer a deus.

- Rony? Vai. – Rose empurrou o próprio pai.

- Comporte-se e controle seu filho perto da minha filha. – ele exigiu, estendendo a mão. Draco apertou a mão do ex-inimigo.

- Na verdade, Scorpius se comporta muito bem. – ele respondeu. – Só me preocupa se eles realmente se casarem.

- Ah, eles vão. – Anabelle fez um gesto de descaso.

Os dois reviraram os olhos.

- Mais de dois Malfoys é novidade. – o chapéu disse, chamando nossa atenção. Astória e Draco sorriram. – Bem, corajosa como Draco Malfoy e... Inteligente. SONSERINA!- Astória sorriu e tirou o chapéu.

- Seria tão esquisito ser classificada como Grifinória. – ela franziu o nariz.

- Sinto isso na pele. – Electra ainda não estava feliz.

James Sirius revirou os olhos:

- Aposto que o uniforme vermelho e dourado cairia muito melhor em você do que o verde e prata.

- Sabe um dos motivos dela ter ido parar na Sonserina? – o chapéu dedou. – Ela não queria dividir salão comunal com você.

- Viu. – ela mostrou a língua.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela é Potter.

- Viu. – James Sirius riu.

- Morra. – ela chiou.

- Bem, todos foram selecionados. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Todos vocês serão mandados à Grifinória, por questão de segurança. Scorpius será Greengrass, Draco será Black, por questão da família. – ele disse, lentamente. – Têm certeza de que querem ficar e lutar contra Voldemort? Não posso garantir a segurança dos senhores fora do castelo, muito menos contra um bruxo tão poderoso quanto ele.

- Não se preocupe. – Scorpius parecia feliz. – Nós sabemos nos proteger, professor. Além do mais, não vamos sair gritando para todos que estamos planejando a queda de Voldemort. Será um segredinho nosso. – ele deu uma piscadela.

Scorpius, embora fosse um Malfoy, tinha jeito de boa pessoa.

- Liberados. – Dumbledore fez uma aceno de descaso. – James, envie uma coruja ou então visite seus pais por pó de flu e peça a eles que os ajudem. – Dumbledore disse, distraidamente. – Tenho certeza de que Dorea aceitará Lily como uma filha. – ele torceu os lábios, evidentemente segurando uma risada.

Pontas ficou, para resolver como se comunicaria com os pais e nós saímos. Pedimos a eles que nos contassem sobre o período pós guerra. Eles pareciam ansiosos, mas não a ponto de entregar tudo tão facilmente.

Talvez exceto quando Anabelle falava.

* * *

Pessoal, nós sabemos que nós não conseguimos encerrar esse capítulo decentemente, mas garantimos que o próximo dará continuidade da onde esse parou, ok?


	3. Capítulo 3

**POV.: Anabelle**

Nós pedimos os materiais via coruja, o que facilitava demais a nossa vida, e nós decidimos ficar no salão comunal, para responder algumas perguntas sobre o futuro. A que teve a maior ovação foi a de James e Lily. Era o casal mais esperado do século. Tinha ficado decidido que as garotas nos emprestariam roupas, e Pontas tinha mandado uma coruja à mãe pedindo que ela comprasse roupas para nós, e agora esperávamos a resposta. A verdade era que Pontas tinha viajado via Flu até a casa dos pais e explicado nossa situação. Ele parecia feliz quando voltou.

Já era mais de sete horas da noite, quando resolvemos descer para o jantar.

- Como todos devem ter percebido, nós temos alguns visitantes de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Todos são parentes dos Potter e dos Black. Eles já foram selecionados e foram para a Grifinória. – disse Dumbledore, nos olhando cúmplice. A mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu e todos nós começamos a comer. Depois do jantar, nós fomos para o salão.

- Dumbledore mandou um dos elfos me avisar que todos nós vamos ficar no sexto ano. – Harry disse, baixo. – Mesmo que James Sirius esteja no sétimo ano e Lily Luna esteja no quarto. É mais seguro, todos nós ficarmos juntos.

- Acho que devemos usar alguns apelidos sabe? Por exemplo James nós podemos chamar de Pontas. É mais fácil e não confunde. Lily Luna de Lils. – Electra disse.

- É melhor. – Harry disse.

Nós ficamos contando histórias de nosso tempo. O que aprontávamos em Hogwarts, essas coisas. Sobre o que eu e Alvo aprontávamos quando nos uníamos para o mal. Bem, quando contamos sobre a floresta, que nós fomos atrás de unicórnios por causa de uma aposta perdida para Rose e Scorpius, todos nos olharam maliciosos. Alvo era só meu melhor amigo, apesar de muita gente falar que era uma amizade colorida e que um dia daria em namoro.

Falamos também sobre as detenções de Electra e James por culpa dos gritos dela xingando ele, que atrapalhava algumas aulas.

- Lily faz a mesma coisa. – Remus disse, rindo.

- O Potter merece. – Lily disse, séria.

- Você tem vontade de matar um Potter também, não é? – Peter disse para Electra, sorrindo docemente.

Credo.

- Bem... sim. – ela respondeu, seca.

- Hum... eu vou dormir gente. Boa noite pra vocês. – Peter disse, se levantando e indo pro dormitório. Ele não sabia que éramos do futuro. Resolvi conversar com os marotos sobre Pettigrew agora. O salão estava vazio e Peter já tinha saído...

- Marotos. Temos que contar uma coisa sobre Peter. – eu disse, séria.

- O que? – Remus perguntou, preocupado.

- Não é sobre seu probleminha peludo, Remus. É sobre James e Lily. – eu continuei, séria. – ele traiu vocês dois. Ele contou onde vocês estavam escondidos para Voldemort. Ele é o culpado da morte de vocês, Pontas. – eu falei, direta.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por cinco minutos, talvez pensando em como isso aconteceria. Como Rabicho, um dos melhores amigos de Pontas, poderia traí-lo e causar a morte dele e da esposa?

- Rabicho? Ele não faria isso, faria? – Sirius não queria acreditar.

- Ele fez isso Sirius. Ele falou onde eles estavam escondidos e você foi preso por culpa dele. Todos acreditavam que você era o braço direito de Voldemort, sabe... por causa da sua família. – Electra disse.

- E em relação a pessoas desse tipo, Rodolfo Lestrange, Pettigrew e Belatriz devem tomar muito cuidado nessa escola a partir de hoje. – eu resmunguei.

- Por que? – Lily perguntou.

- Porque eles serão alguns dos maiores Comensais. – Alvo disse. – Belatriz, por exemplo, será a tenente mais importante, e talvez a pessoa com mais poder no grupo, após Voldemort. – Al disse, sombrio.

- Bem, Peter tem se afastado da gente desde o ano passado. Eu achei estranho, mas não comentei nada. – disse Remus, parecendo genuinamente preocupado com o destino do amigo. – Mas como vocês sabem do probleminha peludo? – ele olhou o salão, como se esperasse que alguém saísse das sombras e dissesse que sabia sobre ele.

- Bem... Harry nos contou. – eu disse. – E tem mais uma coisa. Nós, os mais novos, somos animagos.

- Qual o seu animago? – Sirius perguntou.

- Uma tigresa. – eu respondi. – Electra é uma leoa. Alvo é um cervo, assim como Pontas. James é um leão. Rose é uma lontra. Scorp é um cachorro. – essa informação gerou risadas. - Lily é uma gata. Hugo é uma águia.

Eles olharam Electra e James maliciosos.

- Ele é um leão, ela uma leoa... – Pontas disse, sorrindo.

- Cala a boca. – Electra disse, com raiva.

- O patrono dos dois é igual também. Um leão e uma leoa. – eu disse, sorrindo. – Eles são perfeitos um para o outro, mas ela não sabe. Ou sabe, mas não admite.

- EU E POTTER NÃO SOMOS PERFEITOS UM PARA O OUTRO! ISSO DE PATRONO FAZER PAR NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA! – Electra berrou revoltada.

- Na verdade, segundo estudos, - disse Lily, feliz. – o patrono é uma representação da sua alma. Se o seu patrono faz par com o patrono de James... – ela sorriu, maliciosa.

Electra parecia que ia explodir Lily. James sorria, animado.

- Me diga Lily, qual o seu patrono? – ela perguntou, ácida.

- Corça. – Lily disse, relutante.

- O de Pontas é um cervo. Não é? – Electra olhou Sirius, que riu e concordou.

- SOMOS ALMAS GÊMEAS! EU SEMPRE DISSE ISSO RUIVINHA! SEMPRE! – Pontas parecia explodir de felicidade.

- POTTER E EU NÃO SOMOS ALMAS GÊMEAS! ISSO DO ESTUDO É MENTIRA! – Lily disse desesperada.

- Na verdade Lily, esse estudo é verdadeiro sim. Fui eu quem mostrou esse estudo para você, caso não se lembre. – Remus sorria.

- Eu adoro vingança. – Electra sorriu, e sentou no sofá, bem longe de James.

- Você ainda vai casar comigo, sabe? – James sentou no braço do sofá de Electra, que o empurrou pro chão, sem piedade.

- Pode sonhar. Como eu já disse, sonhar é de graça, então... Seja feliz, Potter. – ela respondeu fria.

Pobre James.

- Mas, Anabelle, cunhadinha, qual é seu patrono? – James me perguntou, quase sendo estuporado por Electra.

- É uma tigresa também. – eu respondi, com medo do que ele ia falar.

- Você sabe que o de Alvo é um tigre né? – ele disse, malicioso.

- Estava demorando. Sabia. – eu resmunguei, corando. – Eu estou indo dormir. Tchau para vocês.

Subi para o dormitório sozinha, mas não consegui dormir. Electra ainda berrava com James e Lily gritava com Pontas. Se fôssemos Potter e não Black, eu não duvidaria nada que Electra tivesse herdado os dons vocais de Lily. Nunca vi ninguém berrar tanto quanto elas.

Acabei caindo no sono antes delas voltarem.

**P.O.V.: Pontas.**

Subimos depois de Lily e Electra gritarem comigo e com Jay. Bem, eu e os marotos tínhamos alguns assuntos para discutir com os meninos. Nós colocamos nossos pijamas e Sirius disse:

- Muito bem, Alvo, o que você quer com Anabelle? E você, James Sirius, o que você quer com Electra? – ele perguntou, sério.

- Eu sofro que nem o Pontas. Eu realmente gosto dela, Sirius. Mas ela não acredita. – Jay disse, um pouco triste. – Ela acha que eu estou mentindo. Que ela é só um desafio. E ela não é. Eu queria que ela me desse pelo menos uma chance. Mas você viu como ela me trata. Até Anabelle me apoia. – ele terminou, sorrindo um pouquinho. – Ela vai ser minha cunhada, cara. Tanto por causa de Electra quanto por Alvo.

Sirius apenas sorriu, acreditando nele. E depois olhou Alvo, como se pedisse explicação.

- Hã... então... tipo... eu gosto dela desde pequeno. – Alvo gaguejou, corando. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, e vocês viram como eu a trato. Mas eu acho que ela é lerda. Um pouco só. Ela é a única que não percebeu, ainda. – ele falou, sorrindo.

Eu sorri.

- Bem. Só quero que vocês me prometam uma coisa: não magoem nenhuma delas. Por favor. Senão, terá consequências. – Sirius disse, sorrindo, mas um pouco sério. Eu achava isso muito legal da parte dele. Cuidar delas. Eu faria isso com Lily Luna, já que ela era a única garota da minha família futura.

- Bem, se eles magoarem uma delas, eles terão que enfrentar eu também. São como minhas irmãs mais novas. – Scorpius disse, sorrindo.

- E eu também. Gostei delas. – Draco disse.

- Eu ainda não acredito que Rose namora um Malfoy. – Rony disse, baixo.

- Calma, cara. – Harry disse, divertido.

- Olha, ele cuida dela, Rony. Se ele não fizesse isso, você acha que a gente ia deixar? – Hugo disse, apontando Jay e Alvo. – Se ele magoar Rose, ele não terá que lidar só com nós três. As meninas também. Anabelle e Electra o ameaçaram, quando ele contou para elas que ia pedi-la em namoro. E vocês viram como elas são.

- Alguém pode explicar como elas explodiram o Salão da Sonserina, por favor? – Remus perguntou, intrigado, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido. - Pontas, o que você acha de pedir para elas nos ajudarem nas pegadinhas?

- Ótima ideia. – eu respondi. – Vocês também. – eu disse para os outros.

- Bem, elas estavam discutindo. Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas as duas são orgulhosas e só aceitam que estão erradas quando alguém prova. Elas estavam tentando fazer uma tarefa de Aritmancia. Falavam a mesma coisa, só que de um jeito diferente. Elas começaram a duelar. Nem mesmo Rose conseguiu se meter na briga. Ela estava com medo. Elas só pararam por que os professores foram junto com a Minerva no salão e separaram as duas com magia. Foi um dos melhores duelos de Hogwarts. Vários alunos de outras casas apareceram lá para ver o que estava acontecendo. – Scorpius disse, sorrindo – Elas ficaram dois meses em detenção. Mas ganharam 100 pontos cada uma pelo duelo. Os feitiços que elas usaram eram de sétimo ano e nós estávamos no quarto ano.

Eu olhei os Marotos, incrédulo.

- Ah sim, e Draco deu um colar com o brasão da Sonserina em esmeralda pelo duelo e pela detenção. – Alvo disse. – Para as duas. Disse que estava orgulhoso delas e que queria que elas fossem filhas dele, porque Scorpius era relaxado demais. – Ele riu no final.

- Bem, elas têm meu respeito. E elas ainda usam o colar. – Jay disse, sorrindo.

- Bem, cambada, vamos dormir. Amanhã tem aula. – Remus disse e todos nós deitamos e eu dormi quase imediatamente.

* * *

**Asc0t: **Muito obrigada, de verdade! Ficamos felizes em saber que tem alguém gostando da nossa história :)

**Camila Marcondes: **Obrigada, de verdade! Estaremos postando uma vez por semana, a partir de hoje. O próximo capítulo sai semana que vem...


	4. Capítulo 4

**POV.: Sirius**

Eu acordei antes de todo mundo. Estranho. Geralmente eu era o último a levantar. Bom para mim, de qualquer jeito. Tomaria banho primeiro e consequentemente teria mais tempo para me arrumar, afinal não é de uma hora para outra que você fica bonito como eu.

- SIRIUS BLACK SAIA DESSE CHUVEIRO AGORA! NÓS SOMOS 11 PARA SE ARRUMAR! NÓS NÃO DISPOMOS DE UM VIRA-TEMPO NÃO, MEU QUERIDO! O RONY QUEBROU O QUE A GENTE TINHA! – Harry berrou, socando a porta. Merlim, aparentemente ele não só herdou os olhos, mas como herdou as cordas vocais poderosas de Lily. Desliguei o chuveiro e saí já vestido.

- Que estresse, cara. Merlim tenha dó da sua alma quando você morrer. – Eu disse, calmo indo arrumar meu lindos cachos negros que Electra herdou. Aposto que ela ficava horas e horas na frente do espelho como eu. Se bem que os cabelos dela e de Anabelle eram dez vezes mais compridos. Pontas me expulsou da frente do espelho e foi arrumar o cabelo. Ele ainda não desistiu de abaixar a juba e logo notei que Jay, Alvo e Harry tinham a mesma esperança. Pobres coitados. Não tem jeito.

- Por que vocês ainda tentam arrumar o cabelo? Vocês quatro sabem que não tem jeito. – Remus resmungou, empurrando Alvo pro lado, para pentear o cabelo.

- Porque todos ainda temos esperança de que isso seja possível. – Pontas disse, sério.

Eu ri.

- Mas não é. Esqueçam isso. Só atrasa a gente. – eu disse.

- Na verdade, você atrasa a gente, Sirius. – Peter disse, sorrindo. Eu o olhei e sorri, falso. Eu só não o estuporaria aqui e agora porque ele não podia saber que descobrimos seu grande segredo idiota.

- Vamos? Estamos todos prontos. – Scorpius disse, terminando de arrumar a gravata vermelha, que ele segurava com nojo. Sonserinos.

Alvo não parecia feliz, assim como Draco. Quero ver a reação das garotas com aquele uniforme vermelho.

Nós esperamos as meninas descerem, para o primeiro dia de aula. Todas, com exceção de Electra, apareceram.

- Bom dia gente! – Anabelle disse, de bom humor.

- Na boa, Anabelle... Seu cabelo parece mola... – Al disse, puxando o cabelo dela de leve e fazendo com que ficasse pulando.

- Antes parecer mola do que um porco espinho, Alvo. – Anabelle respondeu, sorrindo e bagunçando o cabelo dele.

- Ai. – Jay, Alvo, Harry e Pontas disseram.

- Meu cabelo não parece porco espinho! – Jay resmungou.

- Se olhe no espelho, e então conversamos Jay. – Lils gargalhou.

- Cadê a sua irmã? – Jay perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Acordou atrasada, como sempre. Dormiu demais. Daqui a cinco minutos ela está pronta. – Anabelle respondeu revirando os olhos.

Nós nos sentamos e começamos a conversar sobre Quadribol. Descobri que Anabelle era artilheira da Sonserina desde o segundo ano e que Electra era batedora.

Eu até sentiria orgulho, se elas não jogassem pela Sonserina.

- Eu quero a minha gravata verde e prata. – Electra apareceu, resmungando e puxando a gravata vermelha e dourada. Por sorte, Peter já tinha saído, alegando fome.

- Não reclama. – Rose disse.

- Quieta, Weasley. – ela respondeu, mal humorada.

- Não, Black. Ou te chamo de Potter? – Rose respondeu, sorrindo maliciosa.

- CALA A BOCA MALFOY! – Electra berrou.

Rony só resmungou.

- Nem adianta, Rony. Ela é namorada do Scorp. – Anabelle respondeu, divertida.

- Electra Potter. Gostei. – Jay falou sozinho, sorrindo.

- Morra, Potter. – ela disse, fria.

- Tão doce... – Anabelle resmungou. – Vamos tomar café? Estou com fome.

Nós descemos até o salão principal e Minerva já veio na nossa direção.

- Alvo, você fez alguma coisa? – Anabelle perguntou baixinho.

- Não. Você?- ele respondeu.

- Não também. – ela disse e nos olhou.

- Juro que a gente não fez nada até agora. – eu respondi.

**- **Electra? – Alvo a olhou.

- Juro que não. – ela respondeu. – Ainda. – ela sorriu.

- James? – Anabelle perguntou.- Scorpius?

- Não. – Scorp franziu a testa.

- Não também. Mas... Quem sabe semana que vem? Ou talvez ainda essa semana... – James sorriu, animado. Vi Lily revirar os olhos.

- Senhorita Black? – Minerva chamou Anabelle. Ela ficou branca.

- Sim? – ela se virou para Minerva e sorriu docemente.

- Aqui está o seu horário. – ela entregou um papelzinho sorrindo. - Suas aulas serão todas com os Marotos assim como as dos outros meninos. – ela sorriu e entregou outro papelzinho para Alvo.

- Tipo, só eu de menina, no meio deles?

- Sim.

Em seguida, ela foi falar com as meninas. Electra sorriu e ofereceu um pedaço de bolo, parecendo dez vezes mais gentil do que me dera a impressão. Eu não pude conter uma risada.

- Sério, você convencem Minerva de que são inocentes? – eu perguntei.

- Ah, cara. Eu posso convencer qualquer um. Quer dizer, olha essa minha cara de anjo. – Anabelle riu. – Electra chora. Isso deixa qualquer um chocado e assustado demais para dar uma detenção para ela, então ela se livra das piores, tipo lavar as comadres. James e Al não tem tanta sorte. Eles não têm cara de santo nem sem tentarem.

- Senhorita Potter? – ela chamou Lils. – As aulas da senhorita serão com as meninas, mas algumas irão assistir com os meninos. São as de Aritmancia, Transfiguração, Poções e DCAT e mais algumas outras que eu não lembro agora, que serão com os meninos. Srta. Black, sei que se parece demais com a Srta. McKinnon e com o Sr. Black, então tente não ficar muito perto do pessoal errado. – ela sorriu. Anabelle fez uma careta. Ela ainda não aceitava o fato de que não era parecida com uma Black legítima.

- Claro. – Electra sorriu, falando com uma delicadeza... Fora do normal. Eu olhei Scorpius.

- Minerva nunca vai desconfiar dela até que veja Els fazendo alguma coisa. – ele explicou. – Ela sempre faz isso.

Quando Minerva saiu, Anabelle disse:

- Pensei que ela ia me dar uma detenção. Toda vez que ela chega perto de mim, ela me dá uma detenção.

- Vamos lá, História da Magia agora. – Remus disse, sorrindo.

- Ok. Vamos lá. – Anabelle disse, desanimada. – Meninas, vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Adivinhação agora. Electra, andando. Larga essa torrada! – Lily puxou Electra da mesa, enquanto a garota ainda comia.

- Deixa ela comer, Lily! – eu briguei. – Electra está com fome.

- Obrigada Sirius. – Electra voltou a sentar na mesa e pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com cobertura.

- Sirius, é você? – Marlene perguntou à Electra, rindo.

Eu ri, junto com todos ali.

- Ela é sempre assim? – eu perguntei à Jay.

- Sempre. Nós sempre vamos comer mais cedo por causa dela. A gente começa a comer depois dela e acaba antes.

- Sirius, achamos a sua versão feminina. Batedora também não é? – Pontas riu.

- É. – Anabelle respondeu, rindo da irmã que argumentava com Lily que Adivinhação não era importante.

- Tão boa quanto Sirius? – Remus perguntou.

- Melhor talvez. – Alvo riu. Eu olhei chocado. – Ela joga cada balaço... Uma vez ela deslocou o ombro de Jay, outra ela quebrou uma costela dele, e teve ainda uma outra que ele caiu da vassoura... Ah e tem mais aquela que ele quebrou o braço e...

- Está bom. Eles já entenderam. Eu sou o alvo favorito dela. – Jay cortou.

- E a em que Els simplesmente jogou um balaço na cara dele. Achei que James ficaria deformado. – Lils disse, rindo. – Violência deveria ser o sobrenome daquela lá.

- Você é apanhador? – Pontas perguntou. – Apanhadores são os que mais se machucam...

- Artilheiro e capitão da Grifinória. – Jay sorriu, falando baixo. – E ela ainda prefere jogar um balaço em mim do que no apanhador. Se bem que o Nightwine faz o resto do trabalho e Els se concentra na minha bela pessoa. Vai por mim, Electra é apaixonada por James aqui, mas não sabe disso. Ainda. –ele sorriu, convencido. Cara, neto do Pontas. - Alvo se diverte com Anabelle. Se ele não acha o pomo, ela acha. Não vale. – ele resmungou.

- Valer, vale. Você tem é inveja de nós, lindos e divos sonserinos. – Anabelle sorriu largamente. – Somos a Elite. Se acostume a isso. Bem, eu sou. Não sei eles.

Nós gargalhamos e seguimos para a aula de História da Magia.

- Espera! – Peter chamou, quando estávamos no meio do caminho.

Eu bufei. Aquele traidor.

- Anda, Peter. – Remus resmungou.

Ele nos seguiu até a aula, e Anabelle bufou o caminho todo e olhava torto para ele a cada dez segundos. Alvo e Jay andavam um de cada lado, caso precisassem segurar a garota. Ou desarmá-la. Se bem que eu adoraria vê-la duelar com Pettigrew. Ela e Electra. Ia ser tão perfeito.

- Eu gostaria de ver todas as meninas aqui. – Pontas murmurou para mim. – Rose parece ser poderosa, e Lils não fica longe. Electra é estourada... – ele deu um sorrisinho mal.

Eu não posso dizer como foi a aula, porque quando eu cheguei na sala, a única coisa que eu fiz foi jogar a mochila na mesa e dormir, usando ela de travesseiro.

- Cara, acorda. – Harry sacudiu meu ombro.

- Acabou a aula? – eu perguntei, secando o queixo. Eu tinha babado.

- Acabou. E você não foi o único a dormir. – ele apontou Anabelle que ressonava sobre a capa de Alvo, que ela tinha usado de travesseiro. Os meninos não pareciam animados em acordar a garota.

Ela dormia de um jeito bonitinho.

- Sejam homens. – Remus riu.

- Eu nunca acordei ela. – Scorpius explicou. – Anabelle não dorme. Vai que ela é que nem a irmã? Els mais dorme do que faz alguma coisa.

Eles se viraram lentamente para mim.

Eu ergui os braços:

- Não tenho culpa. – eu ri. – Vamos lá. – eu disse. – Anabelle? – eu cutuquei a garota levemente.

Recebi um tapa e um resmungo.

- Não é perigoso. Vai Alvo. Ela vai ficar feliz em ver essa sua cara logo depois de acordar. – Hugo riu alto.

- Claro que ela ficaria feliz. Eu sou lindo. – Al riu.

Jay deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Lerdeza nós vemos por aqui. – Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Bells, acorda.- Alvo chamou. Ela não ergueu a mão e nem resmungou. – Bells?

- Que é? Eu estou com sono. – ela murmurou, jogando o capuz por cima da cabeça.

Eu olhei Pontas, Harry, Rony, Draco e os outros, inconformado.

Eles riam abertamente.

- É, ela ama ele. – Harry riu.

Eu estalei a língua.

- A aula acabou. – ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. – Vamos.

- Mas está confortável! E é longe não é, a próxima aula? – ela se virou para ele, sonolenta.

- Eu te carrego nas costas se você levantar. – ele sugeriu, risonho.

Bells levantou, cambaleando.

Eu chiei.

Alvo ficou de costas e Scorpius ajudou Bells a se pendurar.

- Vamos. – ela afundou o rosto no ombro dele e nós saímos, carregando as duas mochilas.

**POV.: Electra**

Não acredito que a Lily me tirou de lá, sem me deixar comer. Eu ainda estou com fome. Lily e as garotas seguiram na frente, e eu fiquei para trás. Mas logo que a turma da Sonserina, incluindo Belatriz, apareceu, eu me juntei a elas.

- Me segurem. Belatriz está logo ali. – eu disse, para Marlene e Lily.

- Calma. – Lily disse.

- Eu tô calma. – eu estalei a língua.

- Não parece. – Marlene resmungou.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos em um canto mais isolado, bem longe da Sonserina. Lily disse que não poderiam notar a semelhança entre eu e Marlene e Sirius, mesmo que ele não estivesse aqui. Assim como não podiam ver como Lils e Lily eram parecidíssimas. A aula de Adivinhação foi totalmente entediante e inútil. Quando a tortura finalmente acabou, teríamos aula de DCAT.

Nós chegamos ao corredor e encontramos Anabelle e os meninos, esperando, sendo que minha irmã estava jogada no chão, lendo. Eu suspirei e fui de encontro a eles. Pelo o que Lily dissera, essa aula era com a Corvinal. Adeus Belatriz sua vaca. Por enquanto. Na próxima querida... Bem, as meninas veriam meu lado Sirius Black.

Eu estudava, mas podia ser tão troll ou tão bagunceira quanto os Marotos, principalmente se me juntasse a Potter, Al, Scorpius e Fred II, que era o capeta em forma de bruxo. Anabelle, por outro lado, ficava tentando nos acalmar, sem sucesso algum. Era algo como Lily Evans x Marotos. Só que pior. Bells era a minha irmã gêmea, mas nós éramos mais diferentes do que... Sei lá... Hã... James Potter I e Pettigrew? Sem a parte da traição e de ser covarde. Eu e ela éramos sonserinas natas, mas nunca trairíamos alguém. Especialmente se fosse meu amigo.

- Como foi a aula? – Remus perguntou sorrindo, enquanto eu ficava ao lado de Sirius, encostada na parede, dobrando a perna direita e a apoiando na parede, com a bolsa pendendo no ombro direito, me equilibrando na perna esquerda e sorrindo levemente, olhando os garotos corvinais. Mais bonitos do que os da minha geração. Que injustiça.

- Tédio total. Eu quis dormir, mas a Lily me beliscou toda vez que eu tentei. – eu respondi. – Não sei porque a Minerva me pôs lá. Eu sou uma desgraça com Adivinhação. – eu terminei sem sequer olhá-los.

- O que tem de tão interessante aí? – Sirius ficou na minha frente.

- Sai, tá atrapalhando a visão. – eu disse, empurrando ele.

- Que visão? – Anabelle disse, se levantando. Ela parecia sonolenta, mas se mantinha acordada.

- Os corvinais. Mais bonitos do que os que a gente conheceu.- eu resmunguei.

- Sirius, ela é mesmo do teu sangue, cara. Igual. – Pontas riu. – Electra dorme em aula e pensa como você.

- Verdade... – Anabelle disse avoada. Lils e Rose os olharam também.

- ESTÁ UMA FESTA ISSO AQUI NÃO É? – Harry se revoltou. – Uma olha para um, outra para outro... Lils, quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tenho 14.

- E um namorado. – eu acrescentei, sorrindo. Dei um tchauzinho para um corvinal que sorriu para mim.

- Para de graça, garota. – Sirius brigou comigo.

- Não estou de graça, Sirius. Ele é bem bonitinho, olha ali. – eu disse, sorrindo.

Os meninos, com exceção de Potter e Sirius, riram.

- Já está ótimo. Olhou demais. – Sirius me virou de costas para o corredor e de frente para eles.

- Sirius, solta. – eu resmunguei, tentando me soltar do meu avô.

- Seu pai vai ficar sabendo disso. Pode ter certeza. – ele disse no meu ouvido.

Eu parei na hora.

- Anabelle, para de olhar para o loiro ali. – Alvo resmungou.

- Al, ele é lindo. Olha aquilo... – ela disse, sorrindo para o loiro em questão.

Ele bufou e virou a minha irmã na nossa direção.

- Bem vinda ao clube. Eles não vão deixar a gente olhar o corredor tão cedo. – eu resmunguei.

Alvo e Potter olhavam os dois garotos, um tanto... Assassinos?

Draco riu.

- Elas têm 16 anos. Deixa elas.

- Concordo. – Astória disse, abraçando Draco.

- Você tem razão, Electra. – Potter sorriu. – Vocês não vão olhar tão cedo e muito menos sair sozinhas.

- Você não manda em mim. E não pode me seguir. – eu respondi.

- Posso. Tenho o mapa e a capa do Al. Com eles você não sai.

- Você sempre atrapalha tudo, Potter!

- Não, eu não quero eles perto de quem é minha.

- SUA?! SUA?! BEBEU FOI?! – eu berrei.

- Vish... – Scorp disse.

- Não. Você é minha, mas não admite. – Potter sorriu.

- Suma da minha frente, antes que eu azare você. – eu rosnei.

- Não. Eu não vou seguir você, tampouco. Eu não. Mas Sirius iria se divertir. – Potter riu.

Eu bufei e disse:

- Harry você não está interessado nas detenções do seu filho? – Potter me olhou inconformado.

- Sim, depois você me conta. Mas agora eu quero saber do seu namorado Lils. – ele sorriu para Lils.

- Você ferra todo mundo, Electra. – Pontas riu.

- Sempre. Mas só por que eles fazem isso comigo. – eu disse séria. – Você não tem noção da quantidade de vezes que eles me dedaram para o meu pai.

Ele riu.

- Então, Lils. Quem é seu namorado? E vocês sabem, Jay, Alvo e Hugo... Por que não contaram? – Harry disse.

- Porque Hugo é o namorado dela. – Alvo disse na lata.

Eles fizeram uma cara de susto, e eu ri.

- Você namora o seu primo? – Sirius pareceu enojado.

- Não é porque as suas primas são umas vacas que todos tenhamos apenas primos assim, Sirius. – Lils respondeu, abraçando Hugo, que parecia pálido.

- Eu não vou brigar. – Harry disse. – Só porque você é primo dela e filho do meu amigo. Só por isso.

- Harry, me adota? – eu pedi.

Eles riram.

- Por quê? – Marlene perguntou.

- Porque meu pai quase me mata sempre que sabe alguma história que eu saí com algum garoto. A maior parte das vezes pelo Potter ali. – eu apontei a desgraça de pessoa.

- Certíssimo ele. – Sirius resmungou.

- Ele me deixa de castigo por um mês. Um mês sem quadribol.

- Isso que é castigo de qualidade. – Sirius sorriu.

Eu bufei e o professor chegou. Nós entramos na sala e sentamos em dupla. Deu dez duplas. Eles deixaram Potter e eu sozinhos. Eu estava indo na direção do corvinal que sorriu para mim, quando Sirius me jogou na cadeira ao lado de Potter. Ótimo. Dupla pra duelo. Eu não ia conseguir azarar aquele mesmo. Potter é o meu alvo preferencial.

- Bom, turma, hoje vamos aprender a conjurar um Patrono. Eu sei que é magia muito avançada, mas com os acontecimentos atuais é necessário que saibam realizar esse feitiço. Alguém pode dizer o que o patrono faz? – o professor McLean perguntou.

O nosso grupo todo levantou a mão ao mesmo tempo. Com exceção de Pettigrew e Hermione. Ele por que não sabia e ela porque foi mais rápida.

- Senhorita...? – o professor apontou Mione.

- Granger. O patrono bloqueia o ataque do dementador. Os afasta. É extremamente difícil de realizar, mas com um pouco de prática e a memória certa, funciona. – ela respondeu rápida.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, senhorita Granger. Alguém sabe realizá-lo?

Eu levantei a mão mais rápido do que Mione dessa vez. E o nosso grupo fez a mesma coisa de antes, com exceção de Draco, Astória e Pettigrew.

O professor sorriu para mim.

- Senhorita...?

- Black, senhor.

- Sabe conjurar um patrono corpóreo?

- Sim. Ele tem a forma de uma leoa. – eu sorri.

- Venha aqui na frente e conjure um então. – ele me chamou.

Eu respirei fundo e fui. Pensei nas tardes com os meus amigos e as pegadinhas.

- Expecto Patronum. – eu disse baixo.

E uma leoa prateada apareceu na minha frente e correu pela sala. Eu sorri.

- Merlim. Quarenta pontos para a Grifinória! Muito bem senhorita Black. Muito bem. Mais alguém? - o professor perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava.

- Eu, senhor. – Minha irmã disse.

- Venha aqui então, senhorita...?

- Black.

- Mas... Hã?

- Somos gêmeas. – Anabelle explicou gentilmente.

- Conjure um patrono, então. - ele disse, olhando minha irmã e eu, procurando diferenças. Ou, mais provável, semelhanças.

E ela conjurou uma linda tigresa.

- Mais quarenta pontos para a Grifinória. – o professor pareceu surpreso. – Agora comecem a treinar. Cada um com a sua dupla. Para os novos alunos, a dupla é com quem você senta e vai ser assim o ano todo.

O QUE?! Eu quase berrei isso no meio da sala.

- Sirius Black, se considere um cachorro morto. – eu resmunguei, olhando ele.

- Por que? – ele perguntou se fingindo de inocente e confuso. Aquilo podia funcionar com qualquer garota, mas eu não era burra de cair na do Potter, muito menos na do meu avô, de quem eu tinha exatamente a mesma característica. Não se pode enganar um mestre, meu caro.

- Você sabia! – eu disse, indignada. – Por que me pôs com o Potter? Até semana que vem, eu mato ele!

Potter riu:

- Você não me mataria, princesa.

- Princesa é a avó! – eu disse.

- Obrigada. – Lily passou atrás de mim e disse baixo.

Eu sorri.

- Ela sorriu para mim, Sirius! Viu! Ela sorriu para mim! – Potter pareceu feliz.

- Não, eu sorri com o que Lily disse para mim. Não para você.

- Não acaba com a graça, princesa.

- JÁ DISSE QUE PRINCESA É A AVÓ! – eu berrei.

Silêncio total na sala.

- Detenção, senhorita Black. – o professor disse. – Sabia... Prima do Black... Só podia ser problema. – ele saiu resmungando.

- Eu peguei detenção por sua culpa, seu energúmeno! – eu briguei com Potter, pegando a minha varinha. Sirius se afastou, assim como os meus amigos. Eu joguei uma azaração em Potter que bloqueou com um feitiço.

- BLACK! EU JÁ DISSE! – O professor berrou. – E o senhor é...?

- Potter.

- Potter e Black. É a treva. – ele resmungou.

Anabelle ria silenciosamente. Ela conhecia muito bem nossas brigas que, constantemente, chegavam à diretoria e mais tarde aos meus pais. Meu pai ria dessas situações, mas mamãe costumava ficar furiosa. O que nunca era aconselhável.

- Anjo, vamos conjurar patronos. – Potter sorriu.

- Morra Potter.

- Detenção, Potter e Black. – o professor decretou, depois de olhar Lily e James e em seguida Potter e eu.

Eu sempre odiei essa comparação. Nós não casaríamos e muito menos teríamos filho algum.

Potter era o tormento da minha existência 20 horas por dia. As outras quatro era dividas em 2 para Bells e todos os meus amigos, que insistiam na ideia de eu me tornar Potter algum dia e as duas restantes eram total e simplesmente dedicadas a Annie Parkinson, o projeto de demônio.

Se bem que um demônio deve ser mais amigável e bonito.

- Mas professor foi um bom feitiço e eu bloqueei bem. Merecemos pontos, não detenções. – Potter sorriu.

- Duas detenções, para os dois. Juntos. Para aprender a conviver. – McLean cortou.

- O que?! – eu disse com a voz aguda.

- Isso mesmo. Fiquem depois da aula, vamos resolver isso. Melhor Potter e Black, a outra dupla...

- Qual delas? – Sirius perguntou.

- Como assim qual delas, Black?

- Bem, tem a minha prima e ela faz dupla com o outro Potter ali... – Sirius apontou Anabelle e Alvo.

- Merlim. Essa escola explode ainda esse ano. – o professor resmungou. – A dupla que eu quero que espere esses dois, é a primeira dupla Potter e Black. Pronto.

- Ok. Pontas e eu ficaremos no corredor. – ele disse, me olhando risonho.

O professor saiu e eu ainda olhava Potter com raiva. Nós conjuramos vários patronos, enquanto o resto da sala se matava para conseguir ao menos um.

- Hum... Black? – um garoto chamou. Sirius, Anabelle e eu olhamos. – Electra não é?

Eu sorri. Era o garoto que eu dei tchau hoje.

- Sim. Você é?

- Josh Johnson. – ele sorriu. Vi Mione sorrir, assim como Rony, Harry e Gina. – Pode me ajudar a conjurar patronos? Eu não consegui nenhum até agora, e bom... Você conjurou vários.

- Claro. – eu passei o resto da aula com ele, tentando ajuda-lo. Bom, no fim da aula já saia um fiapo de fumaça prateada da varinha.

- Eu poderia ir melhor. – ele disse, quando o professor encerrou a aula e nos liberou para o almoço.

- Eu comecei assim também. Demorei um pouco para conseguir um patrono corpóreo. – eu disse, pegando a minha mochila. – Em uma semana, eu acho que você consegue conjurar um... – eu terminei, pensativa.

- Você deveria estar na Corvinal. – ele sorriu.

- O chapéu pensou nisso. Mas pensou que Grifinória era melhor. – eu disse, metade era verdade. O chapéu considerou mesmo me colocar na Corvinal, assim como na Grifinória e meus amigos sabem disso, exceto pela parte da Grifinória. Eu não contei. Mas ele achou Sonserina melhor. Da segunda vez, eu nem tive chance de argumentar.

- Ah... – ele pareceu chateado.

- Enfim, eu vou falar com o professor. Tchau. – eu acenei e segui em direção ao professor e Potter.

- Senhorita Black e senhor Potter. – o professor disse. – Eu vou marcar uma data, para os dois irem para a detenção, juntos. Vão limpar parte da biblioteca, por uma semana. Sem magia. Até mais tarde. – ele nos dispensou.

- E aí? – Pontas perguntou, encostado na parede.

- Vamos limpar os livros. Nada que eu nunca tenha feito. – eu disse, sorrindo. – Já limpei aquilo cinco vezes. Quatro delas com o Potter. A última foi com a minha irmã. Nós azaramos um sonserino que estava xingando uma garota nascida trouxa, do primeiro ano da Grifinória. Ele ficou um mês na enfermaria.

Sirius sorriu e me parabenizou.

- Quantas detenções você já pegou? No total. – ele perguntou.

- Contando essa? – eu perguntei, e ele acenou que sim. – 95.

Pontas me olhou chocado, assim como Sirius.

- O que? – eu olhei constrangida.

- Nós conseguimos 70 nos seis anos. – Pontas disse, ainda surpreso.

- Eu ainda perco para o Potter. Ele tem 100 detenções.

- CEM?! – Pontas gritou e logo começou a rir.

- As cinco de diferença entre Electra e eu, são do meu primeiro ano, que ela não estava aqui. – ele disse baixo, enquanto caminhávamos até o salão principal.

- Nós competimos. – eu disse, empurrando Jay com o ombro, de brincadeira.

- E os outros? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Anabelle tem 80. Al tem 79. Lils 50. Rose 10. – eu disse.

- Rose só tem 10?- ele olhou confuso.

- As dez são culpa minha. Às vezes com ajuda de alguém. Mas eu estava em todas com ela. – eu respondi, sorrindo.- Continuando, Hugo tem 60 e Scorp 75. Então o ranking é Jay com 100. Eu com 95. Anabelle com 80. Alvo com 79. Scorp com 75. Hugo com 60. Lils com 50 e Rose com 10.

- Jay? – Sirius sorriu.

- Potter. – eu me corrigi. – Nunca disse Jay.

- Você acabou de me chamar de Jay. – Potter sorriu, enquanto sentávamos junto com nossos amigos.

- Não disse não. – eu resmunguei.

- Sirius e Pontas, ela não me chamou de Jay?

- Chamou. – eles concordaram.

- Não chamei. – eu disse, irritada.

- O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou, quando eu sentei ao lado dela.

- Electra me chamou de Jay, mas não admite. – Potter sorriu.

- É mesmo? – ela me olhou maliciosa.

- Não chamei você de Jay.

- Chamou sim.

- Coitados dos filhos deles. - Alvo riu.

- Que filhos? Potter e eu nunca saímos e nunca iremos sair juntos. – eu repliquei revoltada.

- Nunca saíram? Certeza? – Scorp me olhou sério.

Eu corei e não disse mais nada. Depois do almoço, que foi cheio de perguntas se eu saí com o Potter e eu ter ameaçado azarar todo mundo para que calassem a boca, fomos para a aula de Feitiços. Aprendemos o feitiço Aguamenti, e Lily e Mione ganharam 30 pontos por conseguir realizar o feitiço de primeira.

* * *

GENTE, DESCULPA! Nós estivemos ocupadas durante a semana passada, então estamos postando só hoje...


	5. Capítulo 5

**POV.: Alvo**

Nós almoçamos e fomos em direção ao jardim, para ter aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Essa aula era separada, e nós teríamos aula com a Sonserina. Seja o que Merlim quiser.

Quando estávamos no meio do caminho, vimos Belatriz. Isso não ia dar boa coisa.

- Meninos? – Anabelle disse, nervosa. – Não me deixem fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Calma. – Remus disse.

- Calma Remus? Calma? – ela resmungou, revoltada. – Ela matou Sirius e você quer que eu fique calma? Se tiver uma batalha aqui e ela tiver no meio, eu mato ela. E é bom ela ficar longe de mim. – ela terminou de falar, séria.

- Vamos lá. – eu disse, puxando ela. – Não faça nada por enquanto. Deixe isso para as pegadinhas.

- Vou tentar. Não prometo nada.

Encontramos Hagrid nos esperando. Nós sorrimos e Anabelle disse:

- Oi Hagrid! Tudo bem? Cadê o professor Kettleburn?

- O professor teve que viajar, então eu darei a aula de hoje para vocês. Veremos hipogrifos. – ele disse, sorrindo, e nós fomos onde a sala inteira esperava. Belatriz olhou Anabelle de cima a abaixo e fez uma careta. Pontas teve que segurar a garota.

- Muito bem. O professor Kettleburn teve que viajar. Eu darei a aula de hoje.

Vi os sonserinos fazerem uma cara de nojo. Dessa vez Anabelle teve que me segurar. Eles não destruiriam a primeira aula de Hagrid.

- Calma. Eles são uns idiotas, Al. Depois a gente se vinga. – ela disse, baixo.

Hagrid nos guiou até um cercado, em que tinha uns cinco hipogrifos. Todos lindos. Olhei Draco de vesgueio. A história de que ele tinha sido atacado pelo Bicuço era conhecida na minha família. Ele parecia um pouco mais pálido do que o normal. Scorpius ria do pai.

- Muito bem, alguém pode me dizer como se deve lidar com um hipogrifo? – Hagrid perguntou.

Anabelle levantou a mão antes de Remus.

- Senhorita...? – Hagrid perguntou.

- Black, senhor. Os hipogrifos são extremamente orgulhos, portanto a primeira coisa que **não **devemos fazer é ofendê-los. Se você insultar um hipogrifo, pode ser a última coisa que você fará na vida. Em seguida, devemos esperar o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento, questão de cortesia. Você vai até ele e faz uma reverência. Se ele retribuir, você pode chegar perto dele, senão é melhor sair. Se você fizer contato visual, é preciso cuidado, pois eles não confiam numa pessoa que pisca muito. – ela respondeu, sorrindo orgulhosa. Nosso grupo todo estava sorrindo, e os marotos pareciam um pouco surpresos com a rapidez da garota.

- Muito bem, senhorita Black. Trinta pontos para Grifinória pela excelente resposta. É sua prima, Sirius, uma das que veio de Beauxbatons? – Hagrid sorriu.

- Sim. – Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Muito bem, quem vai primeiro? – Hagrid perguntou.

Dessa vez, ninguém chegou perto. Eu olhei os meninos e Anabelle. Seja o que Merlim quiser.

- Eu vou. – eu disse, junto com ela.

- Seus medrosos. – ela murmurou pros marotos.

- Nós também, Hagrid. – Pontas disse.

Nosso grupo foi em direção aos hipogrifos.

- Podemos escolher um, Hagrid? – eu perguntei.

- Se quiserem, sim. – ele sorriu.

- Eu quero aquele preto ali. – Anabelle disse, sorrindo.

- Aquele é o mais perigoso. Acho melhor escolher outro. – Hagrid disse, preocupado.

- Ah... – ela desanimou.

Obrigado, Hagrid. – eu pensei, aliviado.

- Uma Grifinória com medo? Isso não vê todo dia não é? Seu pai deve ser um traidor do sangue, isso sim... – Belatriz disse. Eu quase choraminguei.

- Quer saber, Hagrid? É aquele mesmo. – Anabelle respondeu, revoltada. – Depois, Belatriz, você vai treinar com ele. Quero ver quem tem medo.

Maldito orgulho. Se ela se machucasse porque Belatriz tinha a irritado, eu faria Belatriz em pedaços sangrentos e daria a Aragogue.

Os Marotos, Harry e Rony só sorriam, e Jay, Scorpius, Draco, Hugo riam baixinho. Eu ainda estava preocupado.

- Vamos lá então, senhorita Black. – Hagrid disse, formal.

- Hagrid, me chama de Anabelle. Não gosto de lembrar que sou parente daquela coisa ali. – ela respondeu, apontando Belatriz, de forma inocente. Não pude conter uma risada dessa vez.

Dessa vez, a turma da Grifinória inteira riu. Sirius, Pontas, Remus, Harry, Rony... Todo mundo.

Parecia que Belatriz ia azarar a garota. Anabelle chegou perto do hipogrifo, que era inteiramente negro. Fez a reverência e esperou. O hipogrifo respondeu a reverência e ela chegou perto, com cuidado e fez carinho no bico. Hagrid sorria. Soltei o ar, aliviado.

- Mais calmo, cara? – Pontas me cutucou.

- Você não faz ideia. – eu murmurei. – Imagino se Electra estivesse aqui. Ela provavelmente jogaria alguma coisa na Belatriz e uma guerra começaria. – eu não resisti. Ele e James riram levemente. – Anabelle fica na dela, se vinga depois. Electra é na hora. E danem-se os dois meses de detenção que ela ganha. Anabelle só espera passar um tempo, até o pessoal esquecer e aí ela faz. Ninguém nunca pega ela.

- Não se esqueça que Els que faz os planos. – Hugo riu. – Ela pode não participar, mas ela cria todos, às vezes até aceita sugestões de James. Ela se dedica a infernizar os outros. Devia ter uma profissão para isso cara. Ela ia ser a melhor.

- Muito bem, Anabelle. Mais trinta pontos para a Grifinória. – Hagrid sorriu largamente.

Ela saiu de perto do hipogrifo. Depois nós todos fomos em direção aos hipogrifos. Só nessa aula ganhamos mais de 70 pontos, pois Remus ainda ganhou alguns porque foi em todos os hipogrifos. Depois da aula de Hagrid, teríamos aula de Transfiguração.

Encontramos as meninas já no corredor, esperando Minerva.

- Hey, Electra? Faz dupla comigo nessa aula? – Anabelle perguntou, sorrindo pra irmã. Cara, como ela ficava linda sorrindo. Scorpius me cutucou, sorrindo malicioso, assim como todos os meninos.

- Claro. – Electra sorriu. Não preciso dizer que Jay ficou encarando a menina. - POTTER! PARA DE ME ENCARAR! – Electra berrou, nervosa.

- Calma. – eu disse, com medo do que ela fosse fazer.

Ela apenas bufou e ficou conversando com as meninas.

- E aí, como foi a aula de feitiços? – Sirius perguntou para as meninas.

- Foi legal. Ficamos praticando o Aguamenti. Lily ganhou vinte pontos por causa da resposta exemplar, segundo Flitwick. – Marlene respondeu, sorridente. – E a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas?

- Foi ótima. Foi Hagrid quem deu a aula. O professor teve que viajar e nós mexemos com os hipogrifos. Foi demais. – Anabelle respondeu.

- Vale lembrar que Anabelle deu uma resposta exemplar, que só Lily conseguiria. Parecia que ela tinha engolido o livro. – Pontas disse, divertido. - Só ela ganhou sessenta pontos. Trinta pela resposta e trinta por ter escolhido o hipogrifo mais perigoso e ainda fez o bicho gostar dela. E ainda provocou Belatriz.

- Minerva chegou, gente. Vamos lá. – Lils disse, animada. Transfiguração era a matéria preferida dela.

Nós entramos e nos sentamos em duplas. Só o nosso grupo ocupou uma fileira inteira. Hoje iriamos mudar a cor das sobrancelhas. Seja o que Merlim quiser. Quem conseguiu primeiro foi Lily. Logo depois, todo o nosso grupo havia conseguido e ganhamos vinte pontos cada um.

- Muito bem, agora tentem mudar algumas feições, já que conseguiram realizar a primeira tarefa com tanta facilidade. Em duplas. E eu escolho.

Que eu caia com Anabelle, que eu caia com Anabelle... – eu pensava.

- Primeira dupla Lily Evans e James Potter. – Lily choramingou quando a professora disse, e Minerva sorriu. – Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon. Lily Potter e Hugo Weasley. Alvo Potter e Anabelle Black. Draco Black e Astória Greengrass. Electra Black e James Sirius Potter. Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Rose Weasley e Scorpius Greengrass. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

Electra e Jay? Não vai funcionar.

- O que nós temos que mudar em nossas duplas? – Draco perguntou, interessado no desafio.

- Mudem o nariz, a boca e se for menino coloque barba. Se for garota, mude a cor do cabelo. Boa sorte. Vale qualquer cor.

Anabelle sorriu.

- Ponha rosa, ok? – ela disse, e eu sorri.

- Cuidado Potter. Isso pode causar sua morte. Entendeu? – Lily sorriu, sádica.

- E _você_, tenha consciência que eu não me responsabilizo pelo o que pode acontecer a sua pessoa, Potter, caso eu perca a paciência. Só avisando. Lily, Lils, Gina, Alvo, Harry e Pontas: estão avisados. Se ele _acidentalmente_ cair da vassoura, da escada ou até mesmo da janela, não foi eu. – Electra disse, sorrindo maldosa para Jay.

- Vamos lá, anjo. – Jay sorriu.

- Potter, eu vou chamar a Minerva. – Electra ameaçou.

- Ok, Electra. Feliz? – ele resmungou.

- Muito.

- Então, como você gostaria que ficasse seu cabelo? – ele a virou de frente para um espelho. Electra, para nossa surpresa, não o afastou. – Pessoalmente, eu gosto dele assim, mas se você quiser, eu posso mudar ele.

Até Minerva parou para assistir. E o resto da sala. Jay era um dos melhores alunos em transfiguração. E por ser do sétimo ano, isso era até considerado fácil por ele.

Electra olhou pensativa para o espelho.

- Deixe do mesmo comprimento, e da mesma cor. E cacheado. Mas coloque as pontas... roxas. – ela sorriu, animada.

Jay murmurou o feitiço, enquanto todos prendíamos a respiração. Incluindo a Professora. Acho que ela não confiava muito nas habilidades de Jay. Não entendo. Jay conseguiu mudar a sobrancelha na primeira tentativa. Lógico que ele tinha feito isso antes, mas Minerva podia confiar mais...

E o feitiço deu certo. Electra deu um berro de felicidade que fez Jay rir. Ela sorriu.

- Ok. Agora o seu rosto. Vire para mim. – Jay pediu, e ela obedeceu, sem argumentar. Pontas comemorava, dando socos no ar, em silêncio. Nós segurávamos a risada, incluindo Lily, que parecia animada por Jay e Electra. – Quer que eu mude o que?

- Não sei. Escolha o que menos gosta no meu rosto e mude.

- Não tem nada que eu _não_ goste no seu rosto. – ele sorriu, passando a mão na bochecha esquerda dela, fazendo as outras garotas, que não pertenciam ao nosso grupo murmurarem: "Own...", "Quero ele para mim..." e derivados. Electra apenas corou. – Diga você.

- Meu nariz, não gosto dele. Deixe-o mais arrebitado. Consegue? – ela o olhou, sem muita certeza.

- Claro que consigo. – ele sorriu e murmurou o feitiço. – Prefiro você como estava antes, mas não está nada mal assim.

Ela se virou para o espelho e fez uma careta.

- Está estranho. Mas não está tão ruim assim.

- Depois eu volto seu cabelo e nariz ao normal.

- Bom, e as outras duplas? Estão esperando o que? O senhor Potter e a senhorita Black tiveram sucesso, então podem ir treinar. Andem. – a professora disse, dispersando todos, mas ela continuou a encará-los.

- Minha vez. – Electra sorriu e Jay engoliu em seco. – Ah, qual é! Não sou tão ruim assim... – ela resmungou.

- Sei que não. Mas você nunca fez esse feitiço não é? – Jay perguntou, e ela concordou. – Então, eu estudei isso ano passado. – ele murmurou. – Eu sei, por isso eu consegui. Tenho medo que você ferre com a minha cara.

- Só se você me der um motivo. Mas volte meu nariz ao normal. Não gostei dele assim. – ela pediu e Jay obedeceu, desfazendo o cabelo roxo e fazendo o nariz voltar ao normal. –Ótimo. Fique de frente para o espelho.

Jay obedeceu, mas logo ela mudou de ideia.

- Esquece, eu tenho metade do seu tamanho. Fica de frente pra mim. – ela resmungou, e ele riu. – O que você quer mudar?

- Ponha meu cabelo ruivo. Estilo Lily Evans. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Electra gargalhou e murmurou o feitiço, tensa.

- DEU CERTO!- ela berrou e começou a pular. Jay riu e mexeu no cabelo. – Desculpa professora. – ela disse, envergonhada a professora Minerva que olhava feio. – O que agora?

- Deixe meus olhos... Verdes. – ele sorriu.

- Você, por acaso, quer ser a Lily, mas a versão masculina? – ela o olhou, confusa.

- Pode ser... – Jay disse pensativo.

Ela fez o feitiço e colocou barba nele. Jay riu quando se olhou no espelho.

- Muito bem senhorita Black e senhor Potter. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

- Vamos Al? – Anabelle disse, enquanto eu via Jay voltar ao normal e nos olharem sorrindo, um pouco maliciosos.

- Vamos. Eu começo. Quer mudar o que?

- Ponha meu cabelo todo rosa. – ela riu, animada.

Eu consegui de primeira. E ela ficou pulando na sala, enquanto eu ria.

- Mais alguma coisa? – eu sorri.

- Meus olhos... Castanhos.

Eu deixei os olhos dela da exata cor de chocolate quente. Eu adoro chocolate quente. Embora eu prefira os olhos dela azuis, castanho está ótimo.

Depois era vez dela.

- Eu mudo qualquer coisa, menos os seus olhos, Al. Eu gosto deles. Queria que meu olho fosse dessa cor. – ela disse, corada.

Eu sorri e disse:

- Deixe meus cabelos castanhos.

- Vou colocar barba também. – ela riu e fez o que disse.

A professora nos parabenizou e quando desfizemos os feitiços, olhamos os outros. Lily estava loira, Pontas tinha os cabelos vermelhos e barba. Harry gargalhava enquanto se via loiro e de olhos castanhos, com uma barba a là Dumbledore. Gina tinha o cabelo preto e olhos verdes. Rony parecia outra pessoa. Cabelos pretos e olhos cinza, estilo Electra e Sirius. Rony tinha os cabelos mais curtos e barba rala. Mione estava loira e de olhos azuis. Rose ria de Scorp. Ela o tinha deixado de cabelos azuis e olhos amarelos. Barba rosa pink. Estilo Dumbledore. Rose tinha o cabelo estilo Malfoy e olhos castanhos chocolate. Marlene estava ruiva de olhos azuis claros e Sirius era loiro de olhos castanhos. O cabelo dele estava liso. Remus estava normal e Pettigrew parecia mais ainda com um rato. Tinha os cabelos cinza, olhos pretos e barba grisalha. Remus não quis arriscar, deixando Pettigrew enfeitiçá-lo. Draco estava com os cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Astória tinha os cabelos ruivos Weasley e estava com olhos verdes claro. Lils estava com os cabelos pretos, tipo Harry e olhos castanhos da Gina. Hugo estava com cabelo castanho enrolado e olhos castanhos, tipo tia Mione.

Ganhamos mais cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória e fomos jantar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**POV.: Anabelle**

Bem, depois do jantar, eu, Electra e Rose fomos para a biblioteca. O caminho estava vazio, até encontrarmos Lúcio Malfoy. Justo ele. Graças a Merlim, nenhum outro Malfoy, Potter, Weasley e Black estava com a gente. Ia dar rolo.

- Se não é a Weasley sangue-ruim e as Black traidoras do sangue. – ele sorriu, maldoso. Rose ficou roxa de raiva, enquanto eu e Electra pegávamos as varinhas.

- Saia daqui, Malfoy. Ou vai se arrepender. – Electra praticamente rosnou, apontando a varinha diretamente para o rosto dele.

- Some. Agora. – eu disse.

A professora Minerva apareceu. Electra resmungou. A tia Minnie sempre estragava os planos dela. Ou quase sempre. Às vezes ela não chegava a tempo para evitar que Electra estragasse tudo.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou.

- Nada. – Malfoy disse, rápido e saiu.

- Weasley e Black. As duas Black. Já basta Sirius, vocês também? – ela brigou.

- Desculpe. – nós três murmuramos.

- Para o salão comunal. Agora. – ela disse, e nos acompanhou até o quadro da mulher gorda.

Nós falamos a senha e entramos resmungando.

- O que aconteceu?- Scorp perguntou, olhando Rose, que se sentava ao seu lado e o abraçava.

- Seu avô me xingou de sangue ruim e Electra e Anabelle de traidoras do sangue. Nós quase azaramos ele, mas a Minerva chegou.

- Ela _sempre_ aparece quando temos uma boa oportunidade. É impressionante. – Electra reclamou.

- Eu sei. – eu disse, irritada, e me joguei no sofá, ao lado de Al.

- Nós vamos atrás dele amanhã, e então veremos quem é melhor. Os traidores do sangue ou um sangue puro idiota como ele. – Sirius disse sério, olhando Marlene, que parecia que ia explodir alguém se tivesse oportunidade.

- Eu vou também. – Scorp disse, sério, e Draco concordou.

- De jeito nenhum. – eu disse. – Eu vou. Ele me xingou. Eu me viro.

- Eu também. – minha irmã disse, séria.

- Eu não. Não quero detenções. – Rose disse.

- Só nós duas então. – Electra disse, olhando os outros.

- Mas... – Alvo e Jay começaram a argumentar.

- Não. – eu e minha irmã logo cortamos.

- Nós duas destruímos o salão comunal. Acha que a gente não dá conta de um Malfoy? – Electra pareceu inconformada.

- Malfoys são ótimos bruxos. – Draco replicou.

- Mas nós sempre vencemos o Scorp. E até você, nas nossas últimas férias, Draco. Foi super divertido. – eu ri.

- E nós temos o sangue do Sirius. Ninguém além dele e de Pontas sabe fazer ótimas pegadinhas. Ele vai se arrepender de ter falado isso. – Electra disse, séria. – Agora, todos fora daqui. Anabelle e eu temos que montar um plano. Harry, Pontas, Potter, Al, Sirius e Scorp. Os mapas e as capas de invisibilidade. Agora. – ela disse, apontando a varinha.

No minuto seguinte três mapas do maroto e três capas da invisibilidade estavam nas mãos dela.

- Ótimo. Hora de dormir. Subindo. – ela continuou, e eu apontei a varinha, junto com ela. Todos subiram, e eu fiz um feitiço para eles não escutarem. Queria fazer uma surpresa amanhã.

Nós decidimos o que fazer, e fomos dormir, bem mais cedo do que estamos acostumadas.

Electra foi a primeira a acordar e logo me sacudiu. Nos arrumamos e descemos juntas, antes dos outros sequer acordarem. Eu deixei um bilhete no dormitório, para as garotas.

Ficamos lá um bom tempo, até que todos os outros estavam ali, e nada do Malfoy.

- Por que saíram tão cedo? – Remus perguntou, sentando ao lado de Electra.

- Porque queríamos chegar antes do Malfoy. – eu sorri, prendendo meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

- A pegadinha vai ser feita aqui no salão principal? – Alvo perguntou, sentado ao meu lado, e os Potter, Weasley e Sirius nos olharam surpresos.

- Lógico. Queremos que todos vejam. – Electra sorriu, maldosa.

Ficamos lá, conversando e comendo, até que meia hora depois, os cabelos quase brancos de Lúcio Malfoy apareceram.

- Agora. – eu disse a Electra, que se levantou e andou até ele, junto comigo.

- Olá Malfoy. – ela sorriu, doce.

- Black. O que você quer? – ele perguntou, procurando a varinha.

- Me vingar. – eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele pegou a varinha, mas Electra o desarmou e nós o azaramos, antes que Minerva sequer levantasse da mesa dos professores.

Lúcio Malfoy estava com um short jeans, mais curto que eu já vi, e um top rosa pink com EU AMO A GRIFINÓRIA estampado em azul turquesa na frente. O cabelo estava listrado de vermelho e dourado.

O salão caiu na gargalhada, junto comigo e minha irmã.

- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! – Minerva berrou, revoltada. Não nos importamos em dar as costas a Malfoy. Ele estava sem varinha e ocupado demais tentando ajeitar a roupa, para ficar menos constrangedora. Sem sucesso. Electra o olhou e gargalhou mais ainda. Eu ria cada vez mais.

Nós olhamos Sirius e Pontas, que aplaudiam de pé, em cima da cadeira, assim como Harry, Remus, Alvo, Rony, Jay e Hugo, os oito gargalhavam. Draco, Scorp e Astória riam, e Draco fazia sinal que iríamos ganhar presente. As garotas apenas riam, e batiam palmas de pé, com exceção de Marlene, que estava em cima da mesa, e conjurou uma rosa e um lírio e fez sinal falando que nos entregaria depois. Como ela descobriu que eu gosto de rosa e Electra de lírio, eu não sei. Tem dedo do Jay, no caso da Electra. Talvez de Lils e Rose no meu.

- Sim, professora? – Electra sorriu, inocentemente.

- DETENÇÃO! – ela berrou na nossa cara, fazendo Electra rir mais ainda. –POR QUE ESTÁ RINDO, BLACK?! NÃO TEM A MENOR GRAÇA!

- A senhora não viu o Malfoy ainda? Olha para ele, e me diz se não tem graça. – eu ri.

Electra pegou a professora pelo braço e a levou até Malfoy.

- Foi bom. Merecemos 50 pontos cada uma! – ela disse, rindo.

- 100 PONTOS PELO FEITIÇO! – ela gritou, ainda irritada. A Grifinória inteira se levantou e nos aplaudiu de pé. Electra e eu fizemos reverencias em agradecimento. – MAS AINDA ESTÃO EM DETENÇÃO! UMA SEMANA! SIRIUS BLACK! DÊ UM JEITO NELAS!

Sirius gargalhava, mas acenava que sim. Nós duas olhamos Dumbledore com medo. Mas ele ria e nos aplaudia junto com a nossa mesa.

- Muito bem, professora McGonnagal. – ele disse, silenciando o salão. – As senhoritas Black realizaram um ótimo feitiço. Meus parabéns. Os pontos ganhos foram bem merecidos. Agora, todos se sentem. Professora, leve o senhor Malfoy a enfermaria. Será menos... constrangedor para ele. Quanto tempo dura esse feitiço, senhorita Black? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Média de 24 horas. – eu ri, junto com os meus amigos. – E não sabemos um contrafeitiço. Nunca achamos um livro com o contrafeitiço dele. Malfoy vai ter que esperar umas horinhas até a roupa voltar ao normal. Mas um dia não mata ninguém. – eu ri mais ainda.

- MAS, - Electra cortou. – foram dois feitiços, então não temos certeza. Com sorte, em 48 horas sai. – ela riu.

- SORTE? SORTE? –Malfoy berrou.

- Sorte para mim, não para você. – ela replicou, sorrindo doce. O salão caiu na gargalhada de novo.

Nós voltamos para nossos lugares, e logo Pontas disse:

- O que querem de Natal?

- Não precisa. – dissemos juntas.

- Precisa sim. –ele sorriu.

- Foi incrível. – Sirius sorriu orgulhoso.

- Eu sei. –Electra sorriu convencida.

- Nós somos demais. – eu ri.

- Percebemos. – Harry sorria.

- Isso foi irresponsável. – Lily cortou a graça. – Vocês ganharam uma semana de detenções!

- Duas semanas. – Electra corrigiu.

- Não sei por que tanto desespero, Lily. – Jay sorriu. – eu ganho uma detenção por semana.

- Uma por semana é para os fracos. Os bons mesmo ganham uma detenção por dia. Tipo eu. – Electra sorriu.

Todos nós rimos.

- Mas Lily, veja pelo lado bom: nós ganhamos detenção, mas também ganhamos 100 pontos pelo feitiço usado. – eu sorri, divertida. Lily não disse nada.

- Meninas, aqui. Peguem. – Marlene me deu a rosa. Era vermelha, ainda por cima. O lírio que Electra ganhou era o branco, o preferido dela.

- Marlene, só por curiosidade, como você descobriu que eu gostava de rosa? – eu perguntei, intrigada. – E é vermelha, ainda. Minha preferida.

- E o lírio branco? Como você soube? – Electra estava tão intrigada como eu.

- Electra, no seu caso é óbvio, foi o Jay. – eu disse, sorrindo pro meu futuro cunhado. – Ele te dá lírios brancos desde o ano retrasado. Mas e eu?

- Daqui a pouco eu falo. Vamos, aula de Aritmancia. – Marlene disse, divertida e as meninas e os meninos, com a exceção de Alvo, me olhavam como se eu tivesse perguntado o óbvio.

- Meninas, eu faço Aritmancia também? Não sei o mais o meu horário... – Electra pareceu revoltada com o fato.

- Você sabia de cor seu horário? – Jay a olhou sorrindo.

- Lógico! Como você acha que eu ficava feliz na quinta e na sexta?! Tinha DCAT nos dois dias e na sexta eu tinha o último horário livre então eu ia treinar quadribol! – Electra quase teve um colapso nervoso.

- Eu achava que era por que o sábado estava chegando e não tinha aula, então você ficava feliz... – ele respondeu, confuso.

- Ela, Electra Black, feliz sem aula?! – Al riu. – Tirando História da Magia, ela adora estudar.

- Aritmancia, por favor? – Lily reclamou.

- Vamos logo. – Electra puxou Lily na frente e as duas foram conversando sobre Aritmancia o caminho todo, chutando Jay e Pontas para longe.

- Hey. – Al veio ao meu lado.

- Oi, Al. – eu sorri.

- Você não sabe mesmo quem falou da rosa? – Marlene apareceu. – Ah, desculpa, Al...

Al corou e disse:

- Podem ir conversar... Vou ali com Jay. Te vejo na sala. – ele sorriu para mim, beijou minha bochecha e saiu. Preciso mencionar que quase saí pulando pelo corredor?

- Anabelle você é cega ou o que? – Marlene se revoltou, me puxando para perto da parede, para os outros alunos poderem passar.

- Hã? – eu olhei confusa.

- Foi Al quem disse que você gosta de rosas. Rosas vermelhas. – ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Mas eu comentei isso uma vez... Quando estávamos em um casamento, nós tínhamos uns oito, nove anos... É impossível ele lembrar disso.. O buquê da noiva era assim...

- E você lembra? – Sirius apareceu sorrindo, malicioso.

- Lógico! Era casamento da minha tia! Eu levei uns amigos... Os Potter e Weasley e o Scorp... Foi quando Jay disse também, pela primeira vez que achava a minha irmã bonitinha... Ela virou uma taça de vinho na cabeça dele. A taça era da minha vó. Ela xingou tanto a Electra... – eu disse, pensativa.

- Eles são assim desde crianças? – Pontas riu.

- Sempre. É uma graça. – Rose sorriu.

- VAMOS PARA AULA, OU VAMOS FICAR PARADOS AQUI, FEITO IDIOTAS?! – Lily berrou.

- Já estamos indo, minha ruivinha... Calma. – Pontas sorriu.

- Sua ruivinha coisa nenhuma Potter. – ela cortou Pontas.

- Voltando ao assunto, - Marlene cortou o drama de Lily. – você é cega, garota.

- Olha quem fala. – eu resmunguei. Era impossível não perceber o jeito que Sirius a olhava. E que o jeito que ela olhava ele.

- O que? –ela perguntou.

- Nada. Vamos para aula. – eu disse, puxando ela e as meninas para irem para sala. Electra e Lily já tinham sumido.

- Finalmente. – Electra resmungou, quando aparecemos. – Achei que iam ficar conversando no corredor.

- Podem entrar. – a professora abriu a porta. Nós pegamos todo o lado esquerdo da sala.

- Bom, eu já passei umas atividades na lousa. Os resolvam. Depois farei chamada oral. E quem estiver correto, irá fazer a conta na lousa. Além de me dizer o que o número significa na magia. – Professora Vector disse, seca.

- Merlim, essa mulher é do mal... – Harry reclamou, baixinho.

- É nada. A professora Vector é tão boa quanto a Minerva. As aulas são até mesmo parecidas. – Electra disse.

- É mesmo. A professora Vector é super inteligente e exigente na sala de aula. – Rose completou.

Nós começamos a fazer as contas e a sala em silêncio total. A professora passava de mesa em mesa, vendo os resultados e respondendo dúvidas.

- Senhorita Black, sua conta está errada. – ela disse a Electra, que a olhou sarcástica.

- Lá vem. – Jay sorriu.

- Não está não. – ela respondeu, séria.

- Está sim. O resultado dessa questão é 210 e não 205. – a professora replicou.

- Eu não errei, professora. – Electra respondeu, a voz dura de raiva.

Sirius riu baixinho, junto dos marotos. Lily e Mione a olhavam, reprovadoras. Gina ria baixo, junto com o irmão e Harry. A nossa geração estava vermelha de tanto segurar a risada. Draco e Astória a olhavam, interessados.

- Errou sim. Trate de consertar. – a professora a repreendeu.

- Me mostre então onde está o erro. – Electra disse, irritada.

- Detenção, senhorita Black. Hoje à noite.

- Hoje não dá. Tenho a detenção do professor McLean. – ela sorriu, doce. – E a senhora só vai me dar uma detenção por que eu estou certa e a senhora errada? – ela perguntou, se fingindo de inocente.

- Merlim, ela não tem limites? – Marlene a olhou, chocada, enquanto me perguntava.

- Não. E para ela estar falando isso, ela tem certeza que está certa. Certeza absoluta. – eu respondi, olhando a sala, que tinha parado para olhar as duas.

- Mais uma detenção... Onde essa menina vai parar? – Lily a olhou, horrorizada. – Três detenções em dois dias...

- 97 agora... Essa tem o meu respeito. – Sirius disse, orgulhoso.

Lily, Mione, Remus e Marlene quase tiveram uma síncope na sala.

- 97? 97 detenções? – Remus perguntou, incrédulo.

- Com essa, é isso mesmo. – Jay disse. – Quando ela disse 95 ela já estava contando a de DCAT.

- Merlim tenha perdão dessa alma. – Lily pareceu mais horrorizada ainda.

- Ela vai bater você esse ano Jay. – Al riu.

- Eu não estou errada, senhorita Black, a senhorita está. – a professora perdeu a paciência.

- Veremos, então. – Electra sorriu, se levantando e foi até a lousa. Apagou as questões e resolveu a questão na frente da sala inteira, com Remus parecendo impressionado.

- Não é que ela tem razão? O resultado final é 205. E ela não errou nada. – Lily olhou Electra sorrindo, surpresa.

Electra se virou e olhou a professora, presunçosa.

- Estou errada, professora Vector?

A professora engoliu em seco.

- Não, não está. – ela disse, com cara de que ia matar a minha irmã. – Mas ainda está em detenção. Conversarei com McLean e Minerva. Ver qual dia a senhorita está disponível para detenções.

- Não é qualquer um que tem a agenda lotada como a minha. – ela sorriu.

- O que significa 205, senhorita Black? – ela perguntou rápido, olhando Electra.

- 2+0 dá 2, mais 5, dá 7. Sete é o número mágico mais forte, no nosso mundo. Uma pessoa que é a sétima de uma mesma família é um bruxo poderoso, por exemplo. Esse número de letras em um nome também é forte. – ela respondeu, tão rápido quanto a professora perguntou.

Sirius riu baixo.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – a professora resmungou e Electra veio se sentar.

- Você é maluca?! – Mione brigou. – Não discuta com professores!

- Deixa ela, Mione. – Rony disse. – Parabéns, você fez o que eu sempre quis. Jogar na cara de um professor que ele está errado e eu estou certo.

- Se continuar desse jeito, Rony, você nem de ano passa. – Mione resmungou, olhando os pergaminhos dele.

- Não quero passar nessa matéria. – ele respondeu. – Eu não sou burro a ponto não acertar algumas contas, Hermione.

Ela sorriu.

- Sei disso, mas vai ter que aguentar. Ela é bem exigente. Se você não for bem agora, ela vai fazer você vir aqui fora do horário de aula, ter reforço.

- Me dá esse pergaminho, Hermione, rápido. Antes que acabe a aula. – ele pediu desesperado, nos fazendo rir e Electra gargalhar a ponto da professora a olhar feio. Electra mandou um beijinho.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Electra, tenha respeito! – Marlene beliscou Electra.

- Ai!

- Ótimo, doeu. – Marlene a olhou, maldosa.

- Sirius a Marlene está me machucando. – ela olhou Sirius, fazendo cara de coitada.

- Marlene! Não belisca ela! - Sirius brigou, afagando os cabelos de Electra, que fingia chorar no ombro dele, já que estavam sentados em dupla.

- Deus, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? – eu resmunguei olhando a minha irmã, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas falsas. Ela sabia chorar de mentira.

- Relaxa. – Al sorriu. – Me ajuda aqui. – ele pediu, e como estávamos em dupla, eu consegui ajuda-lo com mais facilidade. Só pra comentar, o perfume dele era maravilhoso.

A aula acabou e Electra foi correndo falar com Minerva, que estava no final do corredor, antes que a professora Vector a visse.

- Qualquer coisa que a Vector diga é mentira. Eu não briguei com ela. – Electra disse, chorosa. - eu disse que ela estava errada só isso.

- Calma senhorita Black.

- Ela me deu uma detenção sem motivo! – Electra começou a soluçar.

Não acredito nisso. Não. Sério que ela está fazendo isso? Eu não mereço uma irmã dessa.

- Não creio. – eu disse, chocada, olhando minha irmã se debulhar em lágrimas no ombro de Minerva McGonnagal. – Por que ela nunca me ensinou isso?

Sirius estava chocado, assim como o resto dos Marotos. Lily, Harry, Gina, Rony, Mione, Draco, Astória pareciam incrédulos. Nossa geração apenas ria, tentando não chamar atenção.

- Não posso impedi-la de lhe dar uma detenção, senhorita Black. – Minerva disse, entregando um lencinho a minha irmã que ainda chorava. – Mas tentarei amenizar, tudo bem? Conversarei com Dumbledore a respeito do que fazer.

- Não a demita, por favor. Ela é uma ótima professora. – Electra disse, com a voz falhando.

- Senhor Potter. – Minerva chamou. Pontas, Al, Jay e Harry olharam. – o que está em detenção com ela, com o professor McLean.

- Sim, professora? – Jay se aproximou.

- Leve a senhorita Black para o jardim ou para o salão comunal de vocês. Os senhores se deram muito bem na minha aula. Cuide dela. – ela empurrou Electra de leve na direção de Jay. Electra se agarrou na blusa dele, e voltou a soluçar e ele afagava os cabelos da minha irmã, tentando não rir. – Os dois estão dispensados hoje. – ela disse e saiu.

Electra teve a decência de pedir que fossemos ao salão da Grifinória, já que todos nós tínhamos aula livre agora e seguimos para o dormitório dos garotos, e ela e Jay ainda abraçados e ela fungando. Subimos ao dormitório dos garotos e Electra se soltou de Jay.

- Ah, volta aqui... – Jay pediu.

- Não. – ela cortou.

- O que, diabos, foi isso? – Pontas perguntou, chocado.

- Eu não quero passar o meu tempo todo em detenções! – ela resmungou, indo em frente ao espelho, se arrumar.

- Mas você tem noção do que você fez garota? Colocou a Vector em problemas. – Lily brigou.

- Que nada! Já fiz isso outras vezes. – ela disse, arrumando o cabelo, mecha por mecha.

- Me ensina? – eu pedi.

- Mais tarde. Não quero que todos saibam fazer isso, porque vai perder a graça. – ela respondeu, ainda enrolando a segunda mecha.

- Mas... Como... – Sirius não formou uma frase.

- Esse é meu lado sonserino. Se acostume. – ela respondeu, pegando a terceira mecha.

- Você demora quanto tempo para arrumar o cabelo? – Remus perguntou.

- Uma hora... Às vezes mais. – ela respondeu, distraída.

Ela ficou lá, arrumando o cabelo, enquanto estávamos jogados na cama. A sineta tocou e nós tivemos que voltar a aula, enquanto Jay e Electra ficavam jogados, ela na cama de Sirius e ele na cama de Pontas, conversando. Se a Minerva entra lá...

* * *

**Então, meu povo... Eu sei que demoramos demais para postar, por isso postamos dois capítulos de uma vez****. E nós temos que dar um pequeno aviso:**

**Por um tempo indefinido nós não vamos postar. Nós duas estamos em época de vestibular, e tem uns pedaços dessa fanfic que estão separados, e nós temos que costurar no documento principal, embora a fic esteja completa aqui em casa u.u**

**Eu sei que é chato - experiência própria - mas eu prometo que vamos voltar a postar assim que costurarmos tudo, ok? E eu sinceramente não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar, mas não vai ser nada absurdo, tudo bem?**


End file.
